R Rated Movies
by sidouxamer
Summary: One Thanksgiving, Carly and Spencer leave Sam in Seattle for the weekend. An R-rated movie and an awkward conversation lead to a series of unplanned events. Rated M for adult themes and occasional lemons. Ugh. I'm rubbish at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have never written anything rated M before. So if it's awful, I apologize. No real lemons in this chapter yet (at least not between the characters), but there probably will be in later chapters. Hope you like it. If not then...I'm sorry :/ Oh, and this is told in Sam's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a seventeen year-old girl in Hong Kong. Therefore, I am not Dan Schneider and do not own iCarly. Kthx.**

It wasn't even like we planned it or anything.

Carly and Spencer had gone to Yakima for Thanksgiving weekend; something about their Granddad being too old, and that Carly and Spencer were perfectly young and healthy, therefore _they_ should be the ones travelling to see _him_, not the other way round. I'd barely slept the night they left, what with my mom singing Japanese karaoke in the living room until 5 in the morning. I woke up with dark circles under my eyes and an extreme craving for a burger and something to do.

So I called the only other person I knew who would be somewhat intelligible enough to socialize with. He picked up after the first ring.

"Yo, Freddifer."

"…Sam?" There was a slight uncertainty hindering in his voice.

"Mmm."

"Why are you calling me?" I rolled my eyes.

"What, so I can't just _call_ you?"

"No, it's just…you never call me. Is everything okay?"

"Jeez, Fredward. I don't need to be dying in pain to be calling you, do I?"

"That's not what I meant, Sam. It's just that I'm not exactly someone you would call for no productive reason."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Uh…not anything really…why?"

I pictured him untangling cables or messing around with some new fancy software, but deciding against telling me about it.

"We're seeing a movie. Meet me at the cinema in ten. You're paying."

"What? But Sam, I—"

"Just show up, okay?"

I clicked my phone shut before more whimpers of protest emanated from the earpiece. It wasn't like we were all hugs and smiles with each other, but the nub and I got along well enough these days to not want to slash each others' throats. And with the absence of my best friend…I didn't really have much of a choice, unless I (for some deluded reason) wanted to listen to the shirtless potato of a Gibby yabber on about something that nobody would understand nor care about.

I pulled on a plaid red hoodie and my high tops, and slicked on a bit of mascara, so that if I looked tired, I could blame it on smudged makeup. The air was crisp and fairly chilly, with winter just around the corner. I shivered and pulled my hoodie up, and then stuck my hands in the pockets.

This city was definitely my home. I don't just mean the tall buildings, the horrible rainy weather and the sound of music blasting from the Seattle Beat studio down the street. Carly, Spencer, Gibby…even Freddie. They were what made this place home, and in just over a year, Carls and the geek would be off to other places, making name for themselves. I wasn't really sure what home would be like without them, or whether I would even be staying here or not.

Upon turning the corner, a familiar figure waved at me briefly. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey, you."

"Come on, movie's about to start."

* * *

><p>The inside of the cinema was warm, and I pulled my hoodie down as we approached the ticket booth, where he paid for our tickets and a large tub of popcorn. As we passed the poster for <em>Last Night When You Killed Me<em>, he winced slightly, pulling at my arm.

"Uh…Sam, are you sure we should watch this?"

"What, are you scared or something, nub?"

"No! I just—"

"Good, let's go."

Why the lady at the ticket booth even let us into an R-rated movie, I don't even know. Then again, she probably just wants her paycheck.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why, Liam? Why did you kill me? I thought we had something special…" the ghostly figure drifted in front of her lover, the one that had held a pillow over her face just the night before.<em>

"_We had nothing, Sarah. Don't make it seem like our time together was going to last. And you betrayed me. I know you slept with him. I saw you get in his car."_

"_I never loved him. I always came back to you, didn't I? I-I loved you…and you killed me."_

"Okay, this is pathetic. If I were him, I would've killed her, too. She's the one who cheated on him, and now she's trying to make _him_ feel bad? What a load of bullshit." I reach for more caramel popcorn, stuffing a few kernels in my mouth before slouching in my seat.

"Sam, keep your voice down…and it's not that bad. Definitely not as gory or full of blood and guts as I thought it would be. I don't even know why it's R-rated—"

_The scene switches to a flashback._

"_I've never been to such a disgustingly boring wedding before. There was far too much talking, and the bride and groom didn't even kiss. Their sex life is probably about as exciting as paperclips." She throws her purse onto the bed, shrugging off her highly uncomfortable black minidress. She feels a pair of arms grab her around the waist and several hot, wet kisses planted on the side of her neck. He's already undressed, a thin layer of sweat coating his torso._

"_Well, I'm glad that will never be us, mm?" he slides the dress down the rest of her body, her lace panties going down with it._

"_Liam…I…I'm really tired right now. I just want to shower and get some sleep. Maybe another time, okay?" she turns around, kissing him briefly before grabbing a towel from a drawer and heading towards the bathroom. His fists visibly clench, and he pulls her back, capturing her mouth hungrily in his. She struggles against him, but he pushes her onto the bed, pinning her arms above her head._

"_It's him, isn't it? You've been sleeping with him again, haven't you, bitch? Don't lie to me, I know everything. You're __**mine**_**, **_you hear me? MINE." He clamps a hand over her mouth and forcefully thrusts into her, ignoring her screams and whimpers, her legs trying to kick at him, but his knees pinning them down. He's gripping her wrists so tightly that there are probably red marks where his hands are. He lets go of her mouth, but before she can utter another protest, a pillow muffles her cries, and he holds it there, for a long, struggling moment…until silence overtakes her._

It wasn't until I turned to him that I noticed I had been gripping Freddie's hand so tightly that my nails had probably dug into his skin enough to break it. He looked just as horrified as I was, and turned to look at me cautiously. I blush slightly and let go of his hand.

"Let's uh…let's get out of here, shall we?" he whispers. I nod quickly, and we hurriedly make our way out of the theatre, greatly appreciating the blaring bright light and light-hearted atmosphere of children running down the street.

**Read and review! Or not, but the button's just there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hopefully the last chapter didn't bore you to sleep. Still no real lemons yet, but it'll happen some time or another.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, glad you guys like it so far! Eh, I'll try to update as often as possible, but don't hold me to that because I start school again soon.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own iCarly. But whatever. SEDDIE IS CANON, THEREFORE I'M OKAY WITH DAN OWNING IT. :D**

_"Let's uh…let's get out of here, shall we?" he whispers. I nod quickly, and we hurriedly make our way out of the theatre, appreciating the blaring bright light and light-hearted atmosphere of children running down the street._

"So…what now?" he rubs the back of his neck. I shrug absent mindedly.

"I don't know. What do geeks like you do in their spare time?"

He starts to speak, but I cut him off abruptly. "Actually, never mind. Don't answer that."

He rolls his eyes, but starts to cross the relatively empty road.

"We could go to my place and just hang out."

"Your mom hates me, remember?"

"She doesn't hate you, Sam. She just thinks you could do with a little…brushing up on your table manners."

I laugh at the memory of the time I had to stay at the Benson household for Thanksgiving three years ago, and I had picked up my steak with my bare hands while she and the nub daintily cut theirs into tiny pieces with their silverware. The look on her face was something I would have paid to see again.

"Anyway, she isn't home. She won't be back until tomorrow…something about getting a completely hormone-free, skin-free and fat-free turkey for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night." He shrugs, and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Of course. Wouldn't expect anything less of Crazy."

He chuckles slightly, and I notice that his ears are a little pink from the cold, as is his nose…right above his slightly chapped lips. Those lips that had so often invaded my thoughts for a while now.

That's not to say that I was in love with him or something (gross, this is Fredweird we're talking about here), but I'm not going to sit here and pretend that he's not an incredibly amazing kisser. He's so…gentle about it (as you would expect from a sweet nerdy boy), yet in no way timid or awkward. As for how I know that…well, let's just say that a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven landed us in a dark hallway closet where absolutely no talking was done and no identities were revealed…until an unmistakable "Ow!" escaped his lips when I accidentally trod on his foot. I never told him about that incident. There wasn't a necessity to create an awkward turtle between us.

* * *

><p>The rest of the walk to his apartment is fairly silent, thoughts of the movie still hanging above us. He unlocks the door to the suffocating smell of lemon-scented cleaning detergent and leather polish. Not exactly pleasant, but it was a change from my place, which usually just smells like cat pee and beer. I'd been here enough times to know where his room was, and made a beeline for the door.<p>

"Hey…it's different." I say, slowly observing the unfamiliar room.

"What's different?" he's leaning against the doorframe, an eyebrow raised.

"Your room. It's not as…dorky anymore."

"Uh, thanks…I think?"

Where there used to be action figures along the wall shelf, there were now photo frames, filled with pictures of us (him, myself and Carly), as well as several trophies; some from being a nerd at school and two from the iWeb Awards from past years. The previously bright orange bedframe was now one of plain oak, and the giant creepy poster of Carly had been taken down from the inside of his closet door. I silently wonder when he had gotten rid of it.

The only things that were still the same were his 30 computers at a desk in the corner, and his Galaxy Wars bedsheets.

"Still got a fetish for Nug-Nug though, I see." I tease. He rolls his eyes and sits on the bed, gesturing for me to do the same. I lie back onto it, my hair splayed out on the bedspread. He laughs and lies back as well.

"So…"

"So…."

"Wow, great conversation starter, Fredalupe."

"I don't see you trying, either."

"You're supposed to be the intelligent one."

Another silence falls upon us as we scramble for something to say.

"That movie was pretty intense, huh?"

Oh yeah, the movie. Where a guy raped and killed his girlfriend for cheating on him.

"Yeah…that was cruel. You know, how he raped her before killing her."

"The fact that he raped her at all was bad enough, let alone the killing. Sex shouldn't be used as a form of assault. I mean, whether or not she was cheating on him…nobody deserves that."

"Sometimes we hurt the ones we love because we don't want to lose them to someone else."

He pauses in thought for a moment before turning his head slightly.

"That was deep, Sam."

"Yeah, don't get used to it."

"Wouldn't expect anything less."

I think back to the movie- at how the guy had so smoothly pushed her underwear down along with her dress. It was something that I could imagine happening to myself (though I would never wear something like that on a regular basis). He made it look so easy, despite his large, bulky hands. They weren't like Freddie's hands; his were slim and bony, but still large, nonetheless.

A pulsating thought runs through my head…_Has he ever…_it's not impossible. He's dated around, hasn't he?

"Have you ever done it?"

His head turns sharply towards me, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Have I ever done what?"

"You know…_it_." I pursed my lips, not looking at him. Talking about sex is not exactly my idea of casual conversation, so it wasn't really my intention to make things more awkward than they already were.

"What are you…oh right…uh, no. I haven't." he said awkwardly. "Why, have you? Don't hit me." He put an arm up to his face to protect himself.

"Chill the fuck out, I'm not going to hit you. And no, I haven't, either."

"Oh….why do you want to know anyway?"

"Is it so weird that I would ask? We're both seventeen and have…you know, _needs_. I was just wondering if it ever happened when you dated Jenna."

"No, she wanted to wait until marriage. She wouldn't even let me kiss her or hold her hand in public, let alone…do _that_."

"Oh yeah, I forgot how much of a prude she was."

Last year, Freddie had dated this mousy girl in our year called Jenna, who admittedly, was an absolute sweetheart, but a total prude who considered any sort of physical contact as 'scandalous'. They broke up after four months, neither of them seemed fazed by it.

"Why'd she dump you anyway?

"For your information, Puckett, _I_ broke up with _her_. And it was because it just wasn't working out at all. I figured that if she wasn't going to allow any sort of physical contact, then we could at least compensate with conversation. But she never had time for me, so all in all, it was pretty pointless."

"Oh. Well…if she hadn't been a prude, would you have done it with her?"

"Why all the questions, Sam?"

"I'm just curious, jeez."

"No, I wouldn't. And enough about me. Why haven't _you_ done it?"

And there it was. What was I supposed to tell him? Oh, I haven't done it because the very thought of you in anything less than a T-shirt and jeans makes my ovaries explode.

"It just hasn't. I haven't exactly been in a stable enough relationship to get anywhere near that stage."

"Well, technically, you don't have to be in a relationship for that sort of thing to happe—"

"What are you suggesting, that I would randomly hook up with some dude for no apparent reason?"

"You know I don't mean that, Sam. I'm just saying that sometimes stuff happens the way we don't expect it to."

I was starting to get the feeling that silence would burst my eardrums and cause my brain to implode. I shift onto my front, looking at the boyishly handsome but nubbishly irritating figure next to me with his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you think Carly's done it?"

He scrunches up his nose in exasperation.

"What the _hell_, Sam?"

"What? It's not a total impossibility. Remember that weekend about half a year ago when she and Griffin went camping? Who knows, maybe she—"

"Sam, I am not discussing our best friend's sex life or lack thereof."

"Oh, but you're okay discussing mine?"

"You started it!"

"You didn't have to answer me!"

"You would have beat it out of me if I didn't. And why do you want to know in the first place, anyway? Been having some...interesting dreams?"

"I—" Damn, the boy was good. He smirks knowingly at me, a glint of victory in his eyes. I feel a rush of blood run to my face, and suddenly the room feels like a sauna.

"Cat got your tongue, Sam? Or are you just not telling me about those sexual fantasies you have about me?"

Okay, now he was just being cocky.

**I will follow that up, I promise. He doesn't just say that out of the blue. Review if you so please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, I just want to say that I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but then when is anyone ever completely satisfied with their own work? Nevertheless, here it is. Oh, and I figured I should probably actually reply to reviews. I'm sorry if they're not very interesting, I'm a fairly awkward person. Anyway, they're at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned iCarly, it would not be on Nickelodeon, and therefore in no way PG. Enough said.**

_"Cat got your tongue, Sam? Or are you just not telling me about the sexual fantasies you have about me?" Okay, now he was just being cocky._

"What—how…?" How the hell did he know anyway? I'd never told _anyone_ about these dreams, not even Carly. Mostly because she'd probably freak out and tell me to go see a doctor about the extremely…graphic things I dream of, or she would think I was in love with the nub, and try to set us up or some shit.

He smirks up at me, and shakes his head.

"You talk in your sleep, Sam. My name comes up often, you know."

Shit. Shit shit shit shit.

I knew there was something in those tacos….

"Shut up! How do you know I wasn't beating you up or something?"

"Sam, there can't be very many explanations for how 'Freddifer', 'harder' and 'fuck, so good' come together in the same dream."

That little bastard. He finds _one_ thing to hold against me, and now he's being all arrogant about it, as if his ego is normally the size of a peanut. Though I can't say I'm not partially the blame for that.

"Can it, Benson. Like you've never had wet dreams about any your friends, Mr. I-Used-To-Keep-A-Creepy-Giant-Poster-Of-My-Best-Friend-In-My-Closet."

"It's not even there anymore!"

"Oh please, I bet you put it back up at night and get off to it."

"Sam, that's gross. This is Carly we're talking about."

"Well, other than the fact she's girly and nice, there has to be _some_ other reason why you like her, right? You can't tell me you've never had racy thoughts while looking at her ass."

"Well excuse me! I don't think of Carly that way. Not sexually, not romantically. Just as my best friend, okay?"

"Yeah, right. You're not still in love with her, and I've become vegetarian."

He sits up angrily and pins my arms above my head. I look down at his legs, straddling me, his knees placed firmly on either side of my hips. The feeling of him towering over me is not dissimilar to that of him when he fights back in our regular bickering.

"I've had just about enough of you. You really want to know who my dreams are about, Sam? Go on, guess. I _dare_ you."

My breath hitches in my throat as he glares down at me. I've never seen him look this menacing and controlling before…and holy shit, it's seriously hot. I draw my gaze up and down his body, clad in a blue plaid button up shirt and dark jeans. His usual nerdy attire.

"I don't know, Fredward….can't you tell me?"

He loosens his grip on my wrists, and comes down to rest on his elbows, his face mere inches from mine. He brings his mouth down next to my ear, and whispers almost breathlessly.

"No, but I can show you."

"Dude, are you seriously trying to seduce me with Harry Potter references?" **(A/N: If you get it, then I love you. Virtual cookie.)**

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

I didn't have time to retort before the feeling of his lips on mine made me forget whatever it was I was going to say. God, I had missed this. The shivers up my spine, his gentle but heated kisses. I bring my hands up to run through his hair, tugging slightly, eliciting a quiet moan in the back of his throat. I flip us over so I'm the one straddling him, and continue planting feather-light kisses on his mouth.

"Sam, I—"

"Shhh…just…" I pull him up so that we're both sitting upright, me in his lap with my legs wrapped around his middle, and my arms around his neck. He cautiously runs a hand up my side, not for a second tearing his gaze from my eyes. His expression is that of a lost child, and it's hard for me to resist thinking that if he weren't who he is, I might just have fallen for him there and then.

He reaches up and continues to kiss me softly, as if I were completely fragile, as if he'd forgotten that I was Sam Puckett, arm wrestling extraordinaire. For that short while, I really felt like I was a girl.

It goes on like this for another few minutes; me sitting in his lap while he kisses me and I play with his hair. Until he starts to nervously fidget with the hem of my shirt as I move to nibble at his earlobe. He utters a sigh of satisfaction, but still makes no real movement. I pull away from him, exasperated and flick his forehead, looking at him pointedly.

"Dude, if you don't just stick your hand up my shirt soon, I may just chew your earlobe off."

He shrugs dejectedly, running a hand through his dark locks.

"I've never done this before, okay? Give me a break."

"And what, you think I've had my hand under someone's clothes other than my own before?"

"Well I don't know, how—"

He's cut off by the sound of a ringing cell phone. He forces an apologetic shrug and slowly maneuvers the device out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he glances sideways at me while I play with the collar of his shirt, still sitting between his legs. The sound of his mother's frantic voice is heard on the other end. Of course Crazy would call at a time like this.

"Hey mom…Uh, yeah. I'm at home…just doing some holiday reading for school…mmhmm…yeah, mashed potatoes sound great."

Great lying skills, Benson. Only your own mother would actually believe that we had any sort of work to do over the holidays. I slowly lean forward and start sucking on his neck gently, nipping and licking softly at the same spot, slowly but surely leaving a bright pink patch of skin. He noticeably tenses, and I can't help but giggle.

"I'm fine, Mom. Y-yeah, I already bought th-the ingredients for the stuffing like you asked me to— _Stop that!_" he whispers harshly at me as I bite down on the spot, running my hands up and down his chest. He makes no attempt to swat me away.

"Uh, nothing, Mom! I'm just…there's a slight chill and-and my papers keep flying everywhere….Yes, Mom, I swear….Look, I'm going to shut the windows before it gets too cold, okay? I'lltalktoyoulater, bye!" he hurriedly hangs up and chucks his phone halfway across the room before throwing me down against the pillows, and a burst of laughter escapes me.

"You, Puckett, are an extremely bad girl." I eyebrows raise at his sudden guts. So he wants to play it _that_ way, does he? Fine.

"And how are you going to punish me, Officer Benson?" I bite my lip gently, twisting a lock of his hair between my fingers.

Cue the staring contest. Everything is a competition between us, and having just made out with him didn't change that. But his expression starts to soften, and it's not long before he leans down to capture my lips in his again. I like how he smells up close to me, and the way his thumb grazes my cheek. It's not in any way rough at all, but incredibly sexy all the same. He plants one more chaste kiss on my mouth before rolling off of and next to me on the bed, staring at the ceiling again. I brush my bangs off my forehead.

Well, that was anti-climatic.

He starts laughing. Like, _really_ laughing. What the hell?

A part of me thinks he's completely lost it, and another part of me worries that he thinks I'm a laughing stock for doing this with him.

"What is your problem, Benson?"

"I…I…" he says between gasps of laughter. "I just made out with a girl. In my own bed. And my mother isn't here. Can you believe it? And it wasn't my imagination, either. And I have a hickey to prove it."

I don't know whether to laugh with him or laugh at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Well done. Congratulations. But don't get too excited. What happened here today…stays here. It doesn't mean anything, but I'm sure we're both aware of that." I sit up and start rearranging my shirt. His laughter subsides, and for the briefest of moments, I think I see disappointment cross his face.

"Right, of course. "

I pull on my jacket as the chill starts to form goose bumps on my arms, and brush a strand of hair that's stuck to his forehead away.

"I like your hair like this. Stop putting so much product in it." I don't know what brings me to say it, but it's true. I like it when his hair isn't gunked up in gel to look like I could lift it off his head like a helmet.

I shift myself off the bed and make my way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he watches me from the doorway of his room as I wander around the kitchen.

"What, am I supposed to stay and cuddle or something? Let me be the girl for once, Fredwhip."

I spot a fruit bowl on the counter, and wonder why it doesn't have a mosquito net surrounding it. Then again, what insect would survive in the cleaning detergent fumes?

"I'm going home." I say, taking an apple. The hallway light is blaringly bright compared to the dim of the Bensons' energy-saving light bulbs. I turn to look up at him.

"You know, I thought maybe you were going to suffocate me with a pillow." I joke. "Then again, you would have had to rape me first."

He rolls his eyes and plants a kiss on my forehead. It does funny things to my stomach, but I don't say anything.

"I'll see you later, Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, hopefully that was alright; I didn't really proof-read it too much. **

**Hackingofthedead- Haha well...it's there. And thank you! (:**

**Jarik Kiray- I wasn't actually going for a CSI-type thing (unless I've misinterpreted what you've said) seeing as I've never watched CSI, really. I was just trying to find a catalyst for what happens between Sam and Freddie next.**

**adore-this- Thank you! (for both reviews :P )**

**Maria Isabell- Oh, trust me, since I downloaded iLost My Mind, I've been watching it every day at least twice. I'm never getting over it.**

**TheRockAngel- Heeeeere it is. And hahaha glad I could amuse you :P**

**more-than-actor-writer- Haha thanks, I actually don't really have a set plan for this story, so I'm anticipate what could happen next just as much as you guys do.**

**Moela Rose- Merci beaucoup! And well, here it is. (:**

**seddielovr- Thanks!**

**Person- Haha Hong Kong is actually one of the most international cities in the world, so yeah, English is a widely spoken language here.**

**aussiemma- AHHHHH EMMA YOU'RE READING MY FIC. WHAT WHAT. I feel honored that you even clicked here, truly. And thank you so much ;A; I really don't know what else to say...**

**pos- thanks!**

**alaskan-anime-girlie21- hehe thanks (:**

**ifuaskedmeifilovehimei'dlie- First of all, I like your username. Taylor Swift- (Y) And I try to update as often as possible (:**

**WahBot- Well gee, if it's indecent, then I really should update soon shouldn't I?**

**Mz. Briar- Here you go (:**

**Yesssss- I like you.**

**LoveB- :O is iPWV this Saturday? I almost forgot! a;lskdf Okay, thanks for reminding me :D Hehe funny was not entirely the intention, but yes I agree that their conversation is rather awkward. I recounted it from a personal experience actually (not the ending part, just the part about "have you done it" and such)**

**StandardNostalgia- I...That's a first for a review. xD I'm glad my story...excited you so much :P**

**lala- ;D**

**Moviepal- Me too, buddy. Me too.**

**iBloodBenderSeddie- I will! I'm actually going to make it my goal to actually finish this fic, seeing as I left SP1304 unfinished because I felt uninspired. **

**Review if you so please! (: I'll try to update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I'm glad nobody found my third chapter too awful. This is my first time writing in this genre, so I was a bit worried. I know some of you are keen to see some real smut, but I kind of want to build it up gradually, otherwise it would seem kind of OOC for Sam and Freddie to just be like "Oh hey let's see a movie and then fuck each others' brains out." Yeah. :P Replies are at the bottom (:**

**Disclaimer: One day. One day you'll see my name under 'Executive Producer' in the opening credits. I swear...yeah no.**

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" a preppy high-pitched voice jolts me from my sleepy state.<p>

"Huh? Wha—"

"Sam! Are you seriously still asleep at noon? It's Thanksgiving! I'm back!"

"Oh, right. Yeah, welcome back, kiddo." I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Way to sound excited."

"Sorry, cupcake, I kind of _was_ just asleep before you called me."

"Never mind. Are you coming over?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour or so."

It was definitely still cold, and it made it almost impossible to get out of bed. But I guess the world was practically forcing me to get up, because it was even sunny for once, judging by the stripe of sunlight seeping through my curtains. I trudge to the bathroom and strip down to shower, chucking my clothes into a basket in the corner. I catch my reflection in the mirror, and I stand there, just staring at myself.

I've never just stood in front of a mirror, naked. What I see isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Definitely not lacking in the boob and ass department, but I could do with less thigh. My hair's a mess from having just woken up and the sleep still hasn't quite gone from my eyes. Euch. I spot a line of dry drool on my cheek, and lean closer to the mirror, attempting to scrub it off. I pause to look at my own face. I've seen it many times before while doing my makeup, but it's never like that for long.

What do I look like to other people?

Does anyone find me attractive?

…Does Freddie find me attractive?

I smile at the thought, remembering his words.

_You really want to know who my dreams are about, Sam?_

Speaking of the dork, my phone buzzes on the counter, with a new text message from Fredgeek himself.

**Carly's back. (: Did you hear?**

_She interrupted my beauty sleep a few minutes ago just to inform me._

**Sam, it's noon. By now you should be gorgeous.**

I smile slightly at that, despite the obvious sarcasm.

_Always such a flatterer, Benson._

**(: So are you coming over later?**

_Yeah, I'm just about to shower, then I'll be there in at around 1._

**I see…want some company? ;)**

Oh no, he didn't.

_Don't push it, Fredpus_. _What happened the other day doesn't leave your room, remember? And that also means it's never happening again._

**I know. Sorry ):**

I half feel bad for scolding him as I put my phone down and step into the shower, letting the blissful feeling of warm water run down my face. It's not that the thought hasn't ever crossed my mind. He's a nice guy and despite what I so often say about him, I can see why girls like him. He's a total romantic, and about 80% of him is his sensitive side. He wouldn't mind tying a rope around the moon and pulling it down for you, so long as you loved him. Heck, if for some out-of-this-world reason he asked me to marry him in the future, I would. It's just that it isn't totally logical to put 'Freddie' and 'boyfriend' in the same sentence.

Which leads to me feeling half bad about what happened the other day. What was that, exactly? All I remember is a conversation about sex lives, leading to us revealing that we both have…_those_ dreams about each other, and then we ended up making out in his bed.

And then I told him it meant nothing. At least that was what I was telling him before I figured it out for myself. I wasn't going to settle with the idea that we were like those cliché "friends with benefits". I think every romance novel and movie based on that theme has already taught people that such relationships don't really work out in the end. The strings are always there in some way or another. Besides, I was only just coming to term this year that we were even _actually_ friends, and using each other to tend to our 'needs' seemed kind of…shallow. So yes, until I've figured it out, it was a one-time thing that meant nothing and should never be spoken of in anyone else's presence.

* * *

><p>My eyes fly open in shock as Carly flings the door open and practically attacks me with a hug before I even get the chance to knock. Or well, pick the lock.<p>

"Sam! Happy Thanksgiving!" she squeals, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Hey, Sam!" Spencer calls from the kitchen with a brief wave.

"You too, kiddo. Hey, Spencer. And why so…I don't know, happy?"

"Oh, I might have had some coffee earlier. "

"How many cups?"

"I don't know…two…maybe twelve. Come in!"

I shut the door behind me and shake my head while she buzzes back into the kitchen, and my gaze falls upon the hot nerd seated casually on the couch with his Pear Phone. His jacket is zipped up past to cover his neck, a very good reason behind that. His hair, however, is falling in front of his forehead for once. Heh, so he actually took my advice.

I plop down beside him, leaning over his shoulder to see what app he's playing around with.

"I thought Spencer always gave her decaf?"

"He does. But she went down to Skybucks earlier and pretty much went wild after the first cup. Trust me, she was worse earlier."

"Glad I just got here, then. What you doin'?"

"Deleting old unimportant texts. Mostly from my mom, and some from when Jenna and I were still together."

"Oh." I shift over to the other end of the couch, suddenly uncomfortable. I turn on the TV, somewhat nerved by the quiet surrounding us, save the random clank or two from Carly and Spencer making dinner in the kitchen. I instinctively switch to the Horror Movie Channel, showing a pretty old film, with a very typical scene where the dumb as shit woman falls in love with a vampire, and he tries to seduce her, but then he goes ahead and sucks her blood while she just goes "Ahhhhhhh!"

He's ravishing her and lapping up the blood from her neck as if it's the last drop of water in the world. As if it's some sort of rich gourmet food. Then he just leaves her on the bed, stark naked and abandoned. But he's fully dressed, tuxedo and cape and all. He looks back at her before he leaves.

"You won't remember this, you hear me?"

And with a whip of his cape, he disappears. I always loved horror movies because they would involve some sort of unexplained cruel actions from a predator. I can relate. They feel angry—angry that everyone assumes that they're harmful creatures, never being given a chance to show people who they really are. I'd seen this movie before. That's what the vampire was trying to do. He tried to show her the better side of him, that he could love. And she fell for it; hook, line and sinker. But he knew better; he sensed that she was also scared of him. Scared of his very nature.

And he left her, confused about whether she should love him or not. It's a stupid plot, really. What kind of person tries to seduce someone, make their move, but then tells them to forget it?

_You did_.

I glance over at the boy next to me, who looks deep in thought, but no longer looking at his phone. His brow furrows and it really hits me.

I left him there and told him to forget what happened.

And I had absolutely no reason to do so. I had no real reason to chastise him whatsoever. He had fed my boredom against his own will this weekend, then very openly allowed me to make out with him in his own bed, and said nothing when I abruptly left. He's never tried to stop me from inflicting physical or emotional pain on him.

Either the boy's a masochist, or he actually sees good in me.

Yeah, he's a masochist.

I immediately change the channel to something less…thought inflicting. Ah, Dora the Explorer. Can't go wrong there.

My pocket vibrates; it's from Freddie.

**I meant what I said. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to make things awkward or anything.**

I look up at him, an apologetic smile on his face. This boy was going to be the end of me.

_Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should feel bad for just up and leaving._ I texted back.

**So…you don't regret it?**

Did I? Did I regret letting him make me get butterflies in my stomach and my toes curl in my socks just from his kisses?

_No. _

He visibly smiles, and that in itself pretty much does it for me.

_Listen. My mom brought back some DVDs of some…interesting movies on her trip back from China. You interested?_

He looks at me skeptically, his eyebrows scrunched up.

**No offense, but I'm not so sure we'd really like anything your mom picked out.**

_Point taken. But hey, what's more fun than laughing at bad movies?_

**Haha okay okay, I'm in. Are we inviting Carly, too?**

Idiot. Can't you tell I'm trying to find an excuse to get you alone so that I can jump your bones over twisted movies again?

_Uh, we could ask, but I doubt she's into that kind of thing._

He turns around to catch a glimpse of our peppy friend happily babbling on about decorative flowers to Spencer, who appears to just be nodding as if he were actually listening. No doubt that she would question us if we asked her if she wanted to join a movie marathon that _we_ organized without slitting each others' throats.

**I'll bring the microwave popcorn…(:**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I may or may not update tomorrow depending on how I'm feeling. I feel a cold coming on, and it's not pleasant. :S Anyway. Replies! :D**

**Anonymous- Like I said, I like to build it up, otherwise it's kind of OOC. But I suppose they will eventually ;)**

**nisha80- Hehe glad you liked it!**

**Mushie- Thank you! :D I'll try.**

**iame- cool story, bro. (sorry that's the first thing that came to mind when I saw your review...)**

**ifuaskedmeifilovehimei'dlie- I love them too! Thank you :D I will :)**

**StandardNostalgia- I hope it gets past the butt slabs ;) **

**Kimmy Jo Love- Yay! Thank you! :D**

**Flutter360- My biggest fear is writing them OOC, so thank you!**

**Moviepal- Why yes he did. Bad Freddie. Or rather, bad Mrs. Benson.**

**babygirl669- I'm going to try! I'm determined to finish this because I never finish anything!**

**Loveyou- I'm glad you found it amusing xD And yay, thanks! :D**

**chocolate thunder- Oh my...cold shower, perhaps?**

**Jarik Kiray- Ahh, I see xD I guess the case is that people try to protect us from all these things, and in the process, we know excruciating details about them. Like honestly, if you never told a person what their genitals were there for, they would probably just think they were there for purely excretory purposes...though it might be a bit more difficult for girls. What was I going to say before I started yabbering? Ah yes. I sleep talk a lot myself (but about totally weird things like debates about whether a tomato is a fruit or veggie) so I decided to incorporate that xD**

**Hoooohkay. Review if you please, It will give me happies :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I woke up to a ton of reviews and story/author alerts/favorites, and just people saying "Get well soon!" and stuff. Seriously, I love you guys. I'm not even all _that_ sick, so thank you guys anyway. Either way, I managed to get this chapter up tonight, so hopefully losing a pound in snot doesn't fuck the chapter up too much.**

**Some action occurs in this chapter, though nothing major. And to those of you who keep saying that they aren't fucking each other's brains out yet, bear in mind that realistically, they are fairly unexperienced, and don't entirely know what they're doing, or where their friendship stands at this point, so it's not really productive in terms of character and story development to just have them do it and be done with unless they're already a couple when the story starts, which they aren't. Just clearing that up. Replies are at the bottom (:**

**Diclaimer: You see, Dan is in some ways my spirit animal, so I guess that sort of makes me own iCa-no...? *sighs* Fine. I don't own iCarly. *cries***

* * *

><p>"So what did you guys do while I was gone?"<p>

Carly had seemed to calm down a little since her coffee high a while ago. Spencer's leaning over the table and carving the turkey, so I can't exactly see Carly, but I can hear her.

"Er...not much, really. I uh, untangled some cables…you know…" Freddie nervously plays with his fork.

So the boy can lie to his mother no problem, but to Carly, he can't even form coherent sentences. Figures he's had more practice lying to Crazy.

"Oh…kay…? What about you, Sam?"

"I hibernated. And ate stuff. Watched a few movies."

"Typical. So you guys didn't meet up at all?"

Freddie almost chokes on his water, and Carly looks at him weirdly.

"The nub here oh-so-kindly treated me to a movie."

"I didn't _treat_ you, you _made_ me pay." he protests.

"Meh. Made you pay for me, treated me, what's the big difference?"

Carly chuckles to herself and picks at a piece of turkey that Spencer has just carved.

"Hey! You're supposed to wait first! Now the turkey has a piece of it's breast missing. How would you like it if someone just picked off a piece of your boob before you were ready for it? Huh?" Spencer pouts and sets the carving knife back on the table. Carly raises her eyebrow at him.

"Spencer?"

"What?"

"It's a dead, roasted turkey."

"Fine. _Eat_ the darned turkey, then. It's not like it has _feelings_ or something."

"Cool, thanks." Carly replies blankly with a shrug. "So what movie did you guys see? _Tangled_? The new Harry Potter? Oh, I wanted to see that; haven't gotten round to it yet."

Freddie says nothing, and just cautiously nibbles on a piece of turkey.

"Nah, nothing big. We watched _Last Night when You Killed Me_; you know, the one with all the C-List actors."

She visibly pales and gives me her I-thought-we-talked-about-this glare.

"Sam! You took him to see an R-rated movie? You're going to corrupt his mind!"

"Carls, he's not a baby. He came out safe and sound, didn't he? The boy probably knows more about the birds and the bees than I do."

"Sam! I'm right here! Stop talking about me in third person. And Carly, I'm not a child, I can handle an R-rated movie every now and then. Just because my mom doesn't let me watch anything higher than PG doesn't mean I don't have my ways." Oh, so _now_ it speaks. He grumbles and tears a piece of bread with his teeth. Carly just shakes her head at me as I shovel a spoonful of stuffing in my mouth.

"I REFUSE TO EAT THE TURKEY!" Spencer loudly claims, and folds his arms across his front.

"Whatever. I just can't believe you guys actually saw it. Sam, I'm not surprised, but Freddie, I thought you knew better." Oh Carly…body of a 17 year-old, mind of a middle-aged mother. "How did you guys get in anyway?"

"The ticket booth staff didn't seem to care. And widdle Fwedward here had fun, didn't you?" I coo at him, ruffling his hair. He swats my hand away, clearly annoyed.

"So that's all you guys did? Nothing else?"

Freddie starts to nod, perhaps a little too quickly.

"Oh, we came back to the nub's house and hung out for a bit."

He turns to glare at me incredulously as if to say _Are you insane?_

"You guys? Hang out? And you're still alive? Right, and Spencer didn't set our suitcases on fire even once during our trip."

"That was an accident! You're so mean to me! I'm leaving!" he starts to get up, pouting while taking his apron off.

"Spencer, it's Thanksgiving, sit down."

"Yes ma'am."

It's things like these that often make people think that Carly is Spencer's guardian, not the other way round. I feel something kick my foot under the table.

_You're seriously going to tell her?_ His eyebrows furrow at me.

_Chill, I'm just having a bit of fun. _I roll my eyes.

"No, you right, Carly. We came back, I shoved him into his apartment then came here to nap on your couch."

* * *

><p>Carly's frantically rummaging through the stack of DVDs next to the TV, trying to look for the Shay's copy of <em>She's Out Of My League<em>. Spencer, still upset over the dinner, locked himself in his room. Carly's now bent over, her ass sticking up in our faces, clad in stretchy purple jeans. I look over at Freddie, and wiggle my eyebrows, remembering what I'd said to him the other day. He just rolls his eyes and shifts in his seat next to me on the couch.

"Guys, I can't find it. I swear I told Spencer to go down to the video store earlier…" she places her hands on her hips, clearly irritated. "Never mind. I'll just go there now and get it. Be right back, okay? _Don't_ kill each other." She points at us with a 'Be good or else' stare, before grabbing her coat of the hanger and heading out.

"What's your game?" he says as soon as we hear the elevator ping to our floor.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that. You know very well what I mean. Were you seriously going to tell her? I thought you were the one who said we were going to just leave it."

"Curb your fish, I wasn't really going to tell her. It's just funny watching you squirm. "

"Of course, what on earth what I thinking." He deadpans.

"Why are you here anyway? I thought you were having Thanksgiving dinner with your mom?"

"I did. We had dinner at five, and then I told her I had some holiday reading to finish, and that she shouldn't disturb me for the rest of the night."

"So you snuck over here?"

"Yup."

"I'm starting to think that I'm rubbing off on you."

"That can't be good."

I shove him in the shoulder. Hard, but not enough to hurt him. He just laughs and sits ups straight again.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I curl my legs up onto the couch, turning to face him.

"What?"

"How do you know I talk in my sleep? It's not like I frequently invite you to observe me sleeping."

He shifts in his seat, playing with the corner of a cushion.

"I uh, I've been over here a few times when you sleep over to get stuff I forget from the studio. I thought I was hearing wrong the first time, but after the next few times, I was pretty sure that you weren't beating me up in your dreams."

He has that irritatingly…_Freddie _smirk on his face again. The one where he just _knows_ he's on to something. God, I wanted to slap it off his face. But that would mean him getting all pissed off and emotional, which wouldn't make Carly particularly happy.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

It's still there.

"That."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He fucking _knows_ what I mean.

"Wipe. That. Look. Off. Your face."

"This isn't a look, it's just my face!"

"That does it, Benson!"

And in seconds, we're back to the familiar territory visited just two days ago. It's like our mouths just…_fit_ together.

I know I said all that stuff about not doing anything else with him until I figured this out, but well…fuck what I said, we're gonna make out if we feel like it.

He's doing that thing where he's gently sucking on my bottom lip, and I'm trying to not make a sound, but god, it's like his lips are magic. He bites down briefly, making me gasp, to which he responds by shyly slipping his tongue into my mouth. Well, hot damn. He's never done that before.

I think us hanging out has really been changing him a bit. First the blatant lying to Mother dearest, and now he was trying to let me know that he was winning. Not that I mind this side of him, if it means I get to let him do amazing things with his tongue. Speaking of which, I may as well inform you that he tastes like roast turkey, which is perfectly fine by me.

He suddenly retracts and awkwardly shifts under me. I groan inwardly and slump my shoulders.

"What now, nub?"

"I…can I—" he gestures towards my shirt, his eyes very obviously on my boobs. I roll my eyes. One of these days, I'm going to throw a brick at him.

"Stop being such a fucking gentleman and just do it, will you?"

He gives a nonchalant shrug and indeed reaches under my T-shirt, his warm hand grazing across my flat stomach and towards the underwire of my bra. Meanwhile, his lips have made it to my neck, planting hot kisses like baked potatoes, only to be left cold again by the chilly air, despite becoming increasingly warm in the nether regions.

His hand finally reaches my right boob, gently squeezing it over the fabric of my bra, and his wrist continuously grazing over the small amount of exposed skin between where my shirt has been lifted past my stomach and the waistband of my jeans. I pull his head away from my neck and reclaim his mouth with my own, needing a reason to not just sit there and let him do all the work.

He slowly moves his hand away from my chest and bring it around my back, send warm shivers up my spine as he reaches further up. I decide I want a little more fun with this, and so I begin to grind into his crotch just a little, which causes him to gasp before joining my rhythm.

"Sam.." he breaks our contact for the briefest of moments.

"Mmm?" I mumble into his mouth.

He tugs slightly at the clasp of my bra. Oh right. I take his hand and guide it back towards my front, before reaching behind myself and snapping the clasp free. I then bring his slightly trembling hand up to my now bare breast, squeezing my hand over his, guiding him to gently massage it.

"It's okay." I whisper. He nods and begins to gently knead it himself in slow, careful motions, flicking his thumb over the nipple. I moan into his mouth again, our tongues moving swiftly with each other and I'm slowly building up our rhythm.

A loud banging is heard on the door, and we spring apart, a giant gap of air between us now on the couch.

"FREDDIEBEAR! ARE YOU IN THERE? FREDDIEEEE!"

I glare at him as he sighs in exasperation, hooking my bra back around my shoulder blades. We both stand up, straightening ourselves out. The pounding continues, and Spencer yells "Someone get that!" from his room.

"Your mom is such a cockblock."

"I'm sorry...She must have noticed I was missing from my room. Carly would have come back eventually anyway." He pulls me around the waist and pecks me on the mouth before turning towards the door. I want to slap him and tell him that he's not supposed to do that, but I find myself biting my tongue, a smile creeping on my face.

"Tell Carly I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly and that my mom threw a spaz. You know, improvise."

"Yup."

"Bye."

"Yeah…bye."

He's gone, just like that. The living room now feels somewhat cold and empty, me literally be the only living thing in it. Suddenly, my phone beeps in my pocket.

**Hey, guess what?**

_Enlighten me._

**I touched a boob today ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. I'll probably have something up by tomorrow afternoon, if possible. I already have a few things swimming around in my head (er... no pun intended. Really.) for the next chapter and the one after, so stick around (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

**StandardNostalgia- Haha we'll have to wait and see about that ;)**

**pos- Yay! :D**

**seddiebatts91- I will, eventually!**

**nisha80- Yes! I figured it was only fair that they get to go to each other's place. And I'm fine, really. Just a slight cold.**

**MoviePal- Finally, someone who understands! 3 And thank you! :)**

**Daisy215- Thank you! I'll try (:**

**kandygirl25443- Hehe thank you! (:**

**LoveB- Phew! I'm glad to hear that! Glad you're enjoying it, and thank you!**

**iBloodBenderSeddie- a;sldkjf thank you! 3**

**Uhh- I thought the point of FanFiction was to appreciate literature, not to look for something to jack off to...?**

**ForgetlessAndMeaningless- ;A; Thank you so much! I'll do my best to update frequently!**

**ChocolateThunder- I'm sorry to hear that; I really don't know what else works, seeing as I'm not a guy. xD But thank you!**

**Lynne- I just sat here reading your review over and over again and crying with happy tears. I don't even...excuse me. 3**

**DDR326- It's fine! I tend to do that too, I sub to stories but I don't review because I don't usually know what to say...but thank you, neverthless!**

**Maddie- Yay! I will, I'm working on it as fast as I can (: Thank you so much (:**

**Jarik Kiray- Pshh. What girl can resist Freddie Benson? ;)**

**dollyrocks101- Thanks a bunch! :D I'm much better, really, thanks 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Erm...yeah. That's it, really. Review if you so please, I'm already cooking up a juicy chapter ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so I was contemplating on whether to upload this chapter at all, because I feel it might a be too soon for some conflict. But I kind of just want to get on with it, so here. Nothing past second base, so if you're seriously just in the M section as an alternative for porn, then bye. I spent the entire day in a cafe writing this up and proof-reading it over and over again. Still not quite satisfied with the outcome, but it'll have to do for now.**

**I might not update on Sunday; I have a singing contest final to attend and I'll probably be busy all day, meaning that I won't have time to write anything. I'm really happy that nobody has really bashed it yet, so :D**

**Disclaimer: I'll call you when my transformation surgery into Dan Schneider is complete.**

"I wasn't sure what kind to get, so I got both butter and caramel. I figured one bag wasn't enough for you anyway."

He holds up two unpopped bags of popcorn. I grin and take them from him, and wave him into the living room.

"Make yourself at home or whatever."

His eyes wander around the apartment before he starts to sit down at the far end of the couch near the window.

"Don't sit in that spot; Frothy had an…accident there."

"Eww…doesn't he have a litter box?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't play by the rules."

"Like owner, like cat."

"Damn straight. Did you manage to find this place okay? I know it's a lot more obscure than the last place, but it's got a good feel to it, and the rent is cheap."

"Uh, well. It was alright, except the only person who would give me directions was a little old lady across the street. There were a bunch of bulky men who seemed to think I was hanging out with you with uh, _ulterior_ motives."

I laugh at that; he's probably talking about Manny and his posse. Harmless bunch, really. Over half of them used to date my mom.

"Well, aren't you?" I tease, listening to the irregular popping inside the microwave. He scowls at me and picks up the remote control from the coffee table.

"So what movies did you have prepared?"

I pour one bag of popcorn into a bowl and grab a Peppy Cola from the fridge.

"I took a good look at some of them. The ones I've picked out are on the arm rest there." I point to his right and plop down on the couch next to him. A loud meow erupts from underneath me.

"Whoa, sorry, Frothy. Didn't see you there." I hold him up in front of me, then turn him towards Freddie. "This is Freddie. He's here to watch dodgy movies with me. Say hi!" I pick up his front paw and wave it at the nub.

"Freddie, this is Frothy, my three-legged cat."

He gives a curt nod, and shakes the morbid feline's paw.

"Nice to finally meet you, Frothy Puckett."

I'm shocked that Frothy hasn't attacked his face yet. He bares his teeth, and living up to his name, froths at the mouth, a purr vibrating from him.

"Hey, he likes you." I laugh and set him on my lap. "Anyway, I thought some of them didn't actually look too bad. This one's a Cantonese film called _Lust | Caution_. No worries, no gory stuff, I don't think, though it is an R-rated. Or we could watch a second hand copy of _The Goblet of Fire_ dubbed in Mandarin. Or a comedy called _The Ultimate Bra_." **(A/N: Theses are actual films, by the way. The former was watched as part of an assignment, so don't go chastising me for being underage to watch such things.)**

"Erm…the first one seems interesting." he says, reading the description on the back of the case. I take it from him and lean over the coffee table to put the disc into the player.

"I like the view from here."

He smirks at me, waggling his eyebrows.

"Pervert." I lick my finger and hold it to my right buttock, making a hissing noise. He laughs and gives it a good smack.

"Hey, hey hey. Keep your hands to yourself there, boy. The dirty movie hasn't even started yet."

* * *

><p>Forty minutes into the movie, we'd already finished all the popcorn and an entire litre of Peppy Cola. We were now slumped in our seats, crashed from all the sugar, but our eyes still glued to the flatscreen TV that my mom's ex-boyfriend, a electrician, had installed a few months ago. Freddie sits up and takes a sip of his can of soda.<p>

"It's kind of beautiful, isn't it?" he says quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Them making love…They do it in such a way that you wouldn't think that it was something…grotesque or sinful. It's like they need each other so much and so often. The way he holds her while they…you know…together. It's aggressive, but romantic at the same time." He talks with his hands as the scene unfolds before our eyes.

"It's stupid. She knows she's going to fall in love with him, and I can't see why she would still fuck his brains out continually even though she knows she'll have to assassinate him eventually." I turn the volume down and put my feet on the coffee table.

"You don't have a single romantic bone in your body, do you? Explains why you've never had a steady relationship."

Ouch. That hurt…

"Well, excuse me, but it is so wrong that I just want to be in love without worrying about what other people think about it? Or what might happen if I hurt someone other than myself by loving them…or if I'll end up alone because I trusted the wrong person…It isn't that easy, okay?" I say just a little louder, pulling hard at a loose thread on my shirt.

I don't even know where that came from. I never tell him anything about what I'm thinking. That's the kind of thing I would (maybe) tell Carly, and I don't tell her very many things at all. Yet here I was, talking about my philosophy of love to Freduccini here while watching artful porn.

"I'm sorry."

"That was hurtful. I'm not cold-blooded, you know."

"I'm sorry…" He says pathetically.

"Stop saying you're sorry."

"So—I mean, I shouldn't have said that. I get why you hate me…I do kind of ask for it sometimes."

"Whatever."

He smiles at me sadly, before slowly reaching for my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Don't touch me."

He ignores me, and wraps his other hand around my waist, pulling me into his lap so that my head is on his chest. It feels oddly…comfortable and right. And that is not allowed to happen. I look up, not muting the TV.

"You know, anyone who didn't know would think that you were the girl."

He rolls his eyes, but his mouth forms a smile. Our noses bump together before our mouths meet clumsily for a brief kiss. His lips are warm and soft against mine, as if he were immune to the November chill. I part my lips a little, with his upper lip caught between mine. He slowly leans over so that we're eventually both horizontal on the couch, my head resting on the seat.

I sigh and bring a hand up to his face, running my fingers through his hair, and my other hand still holding his. The weight of his warm body pressed on top of mine is comforting, like a warm blanket.

"I don't really hate you…you know that, right?" I whisper breathlessly.

"Yeah…I don't either." He plants a kiss to my cheek before moving his lips across my jaw and down my neck, and then reclaiming my mouth. I press his open with my tongue, and gives his own one a swift lick. My hand reaches down from the back of his head to the collar of his shirt, clawing at the fabric as it rides up his back. He smiles against my lips as his tongue slips out from my mouth.

"Do you want me to take it off?"

"No, I'll do it."

He raises his eyebrows, but sits up, allowing me access to lift his shirt to uncover his torso and over his head. His shirt lies in a small pile on the floor, and I look at him—really look at him—for the first time. Fredward Benson would always be the pale, slightly geeky, but unbearably sweet boy who I picked on. He wasn't bulky or bursting with muscles, but he was definitely more built, a smooth broad chest and firm upper arms where scrawny shoulders used to be.

I lean forward and plant a kiss to his chest, making my way across, while I run one hand up and down his arm, the other linking his fingers in mine again. I push him down slowly to lie flat on his back, my free hand on one of his shoulders. I plant one more kiss to his chest before taking his right nipple in between my teeth and biting gently, eliciting a slight groan from him. I lick it in a circle before biting it again, and repeating the same motion a few times before trailing my tongue down his torso, planting occasional kisses in between. I've barely reached his belly button before he's reaching down with his free hand to unbuckle his belt.

"Wow, feeling a little bold there, Benson?"

"I didn't hear you complaining last week at Carly's." he counters, his breath heavy and panting as he undoes the zip and pushes the side of his jeans down. I assist him in pulling them off, and add them to the pile along with his T-shirt, as well as his socks and sneakers, which had been long forgotten halfway through the movie. I continue where I left off, nipping softly at the skin below his belly button where a thin trail of hair leading to his…oh god. I slip a finger under the waistband of his boxers, but pause, unsure of what to do about the…thing…poking at my chest.

"You know, it's not fair."

"What do you mean?" I say, distracted by the soft, cottony fabric of his boxers. He smiles and props himself up on his elbows.

"I'm practically half naked, and you're still fully clothed. Something should be done about that."

"I think something can be arranged, sir."

I start to peel my shirt off, agonizingly slowly. I know I'm teasing, but I don't care. He sits up from under me, his arms wrapping around my waist, hands travelling up my back. The movie has ended by now, a blank blue screen now illuminating the room.

"I can do that." I say, reaching for the clasp of my bra.

"No, I want to." He kisses me briefly and smiles at me, his warm chocolate pools staring into my own pale blue ones. Well, fuck. And I thought Carly was good with her 'Please, for me?' trick. I nod, not entirely able to speak.

He reaches the clasp, and easily snaps it open on the first go, as if he's practiced doing this before.

Wait. Shit.

I suddenly panic, and hold the cups to my chest as he pushes the straps down my shoulders. He laughs and kisses me again, reaching for one of my hands in attempt to pull them away.

"Come on, I want to see them."

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because…because you can't." I say lamely.

"Oh, that's _great_ reasoning."

"I…"

"Well…?"

"They're kind of…sensitive, if you know what I mean." I look away to hide my blush. He shakes his head and smiles, tugging harder at my hands.

"Trust me, I know. They made friends with my hands last time, remember?" he teases, winking at me.

"I know…but that's different. You weren't _looking_ at them, and you didn't have your face anywhere near them."

"And what, exactly, is wrong with them being a little…overly responsive?"

"You'll laugh."

"I won't, I promise. You almost came face to face with my…reaction just a minute ago, didn't you?"

He rolls his eyes and gives my hands one more tug before I finally let them go and he pulls the straps off my arms. He stares at my chest, while I try to hide the color rapidly rushing to my cheeks.

"They're kind of cute." He grins at me, biting a nail.

"Ughhh. They're _cute_?"

Of all adjectives, 'cute' was not one the ones that I would have used to describe _anyone's_ boobs. If I hadn't already been red in the face, I would have just had all my blood rush to my head and killed me.

"Sorry, sorry. I just mean that…I like them. Here, give me your hands." He takes them into his own, rejoining them so that our fingers are linked again. He pushes me back down on the couch, and holds my hands beside my head, as his own leans down to kiss my chest, down the gap between my breasts and eventually to take a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. I gasp loudly and squeeze my eyes shut, suddenly feeling them harden rapidly in response to the warmth of his mouth. His tongue flicks over the tip, and it's enough to make me start grinding my moistening core against his already hardening groin area.

He groans against my breast, and removes his mouth from it, moving to give my other one the same treatment, his breathing short and irregular. I feel my stomach do somersaults. I'm pretty much about to scream out in pleasure when I hear a phone ringing.

"Seriously? Now?"

I throw my hands up, huffing, and accidentally hit my collarbone against his head.

"Ow." He mumbles, rubbing his forehead. I reach for my phone in on the coffee table, looking at the caller ID. Carly.

"Who is it?" his eyebrows furrow.

"Shhh, it's Carly."

"What?" I deadpan into the receiver, while playing with the nub's hair and catching my breath. He's still lying on top of me, breathing softly against my collarbone.

"Well, that's a cheery way to greet your best friend."

"Sorry, I was just kind of in the middle of something important."

"Like what?"

"Like moving Mike's stuff out of our apartment."

"Already? Didn't your mom and him only date for like, three weeks?"

"Trust me, she's had boyfriends that lasted 2 hours."

"Touche."

"So what did you want?"

"I was just going to ask you if you've seen Freddie or heard from him. I knocked on his apartment door, but nobody was home."

"I don't know. Why are you looking for him?" I try to sound bored as aforementioned 'him' softly nips at the spot beneath my earlobe, giving my warm shivers in my chest. I have to bite my cheeks to hold back a moan.

"There's something wrong with the kitchen computer, was hoping he could fix it."

"Mmhmm."

"Plus…he's not bad to look at, I guess."

I freeze momentarily, not really thinking I heard right.

"What did you say?

"Oh come on, you have to admit that puberty was generous to the boy."

"Uh, yeah. I guess. Sure." I shift my gaze to said boy, watching his head move occasionally as he flicks my earlobe with his tongue.

"He's a nice guy, don't you think?"

"Mm." I pull his head closer by the back of his neck, loving the feeling of the short hairs beneath my fingers.

"You know, you two would be kind of cute together if you would just sort out your differences."

"Excuse me? Ew. I would never date the nub."

The nipping at my jaw stops, and he pushes himself up, looking at me with what could only be a hurt expression on his face. It's then that I realize what I've just said.

"Wait, Freddie, I didn't mean tha—Freddie!"

"Forget it, Sam." He climbs off of me and collects his clothes off the floor.

"Wait, he's there with you?" Carly's voice pipes up from my phone.

"I'll call you back." I say, then hang up, dropping the phone. I grab his arm, pulling him back as he zips up his jeans.

"Freddie, listen, I—"

"Forget it. It's not your fault. You were the one who said that all of this didn't mean anything, remember? I guess I just let it get to my head. It's cool, really." He pulls his shirt over his head, grabbing his jacket off a kitchen chair. I feel tears about to sting my eyes, and I try to blink them back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that! You have to know that I didn't mean it. It's just that I didn't want Carly to know about this, and—"

"Sam, just…" he sighs, running his fingers through his hair, his expression unreadable. "I'll see you school." He forces a smile, and is out the front door before I can say anything else.

I erupt into sobs as the door clicks shut.

A gust of wind shakes the blinds, and the house feels emptier than it ever has.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not too horribly depressing, hopefully. I just figured _something_ had to happen with all the interruptions they were getting. I always feel a bit awkward writing intimate scenes like this, but I don't think it's _too_ far off. **

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

**adore-this: It wouldn't be my writing if nothing was awkward xD And thank you!**

**katherine-obvious: Tsk tsk! ;)**

**LizzieGirl223: Why yes, he is. Adorkable Freddie. :P**

**Anonymous: Hahaha I'm glad you have such faith in that. xD**

**nisha80: I know, right? Mrs. Benson is such a cockblock. But it's important that they have people interrupting them otherwise nothing interesting happens. And hehe, I smiled at that too :3**

**ArashiKage Naruto: Haha staying true to his social awkwardness. :P**

**StandardNostalgia: You are officially my favorite reviewer. HAHA I congratulate him too, on growing a pair every now and then.**

**Moviepal: I apologize for the inconvenience of you situation...and I'm glad a lot of people liked that Freddie was proud of himself xD**

**sammiilizziee: Yay! Haha I'm glad you enjoyed it (:**

**VoiceOfPikachu: First off, awesome username. And secondly, hahaha it'll happen in a future chapter. ;) I love Spencer too much to leave him out.**

**MissSeddie: *Dances* It makes me happy that the story's not getting worse as it goes, so thank you *O* **

**LoveB: Haha thank you! And to answer your question...well, you just read the chapter, didn't you? But yes, they will watch something more light-hearted in future chapters.**

**MzBriar: I do it all the time when I'm in a room full of awkward, and there's only one other person in the room who would understand xD**

**babygirl669: Well, they weren't _there, _per se, but yes. Gettin' it on on the Shay's couch ;)**

**ChocolateThunder: Wish granted!**

**xXSeddieXx: You're reading it! :D**

**Mitsukai no Yami: I..I don't know what to say. *O* 'awkward but strangely sexy Freddie' HAHAHA indeed. Don't we all want a Freddie...*sigh***

**DDR326: Thank you lots! And hahaha sorry, I must have burst your bubble with this chapter a wee bit ;A;**

**pigwiz: OH MY GAWSH YOU'RE READING THIS? I'm kind of in love with your story Snapshots and Murals; it's one of my favorite stories here, like...ever. And I'm stil eager for an update for All's Fair ;A; Ahem. Excuse the momentary starstruck fangirling. THANK YOU SO MUCH 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you so please! :D It will cure cancer! <strong>

**No, not really...but hey, why not review anyway, right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, this is just a filler chapter because I didn't really have time to write much, so it's horribly short. There's probably more word count in the review replies than the actual chapter... I'm sorry if it's brief and stupid ;A; But you guys are too kind with all your reviews! I wake up and am late to places because I'm sitting there reading them...xD And yeah, like I said, I don't have anything prepared for tomorrow, so no update until at least Monday. :/ Oh, and for those of you asking, I won! :D**

**Replies at the bottom (:**

**Disclaimer: I can't even think of anything witty to put here. I don't own iCarly. Yeah. *sobs***

* * *

><p>If tension were a tangible object, you could now slice it with a knife. The three of us (Carly, Freddie and myself) are sitting at the Groovy Smoothie, as we always are after school. The only difference being that neither Fredgeek nor myself have said a single word to each other all day.<p>

We'd seen each other by our lockers, exchanging blank, awkward looks while Carly chattered on about something. He had simply nodded at whatever she was saying, and stalked off hurriedly to class without so much as another look at me.

We'd seen each other at lunch, where I had tried to get him to talk by bringing up a problem I'd been having with the Twitter app on my PearPhone. Nothing. Not a word. He played with his food silently, then left, claiming that he was full.

Upon Carly's prying of why he had been at my place yesterday, I had told her that he was helping me move stuff, and that I didn't think it was important enough to mention, despite that she was looking for him. She said nothing about our behavior all day, until we had come to our regular hangout.

"And so I keep telling him to stop touching stuff, so that maybe they wouldn't catch fire! Or wear those flame-retardant gloves I got him for Christmas." Carly finishes her long rant with loud slurp of her Banana Blitz. Neither of us say anything in response, both of us distracted by other thoughts.

"Okay, _what_ is up with you two? You've barely said a word all day, and I feel like I'm talking to myself. Did something happen?" she glances back and forth between us.

"Nothing, Carly. Hey, listen. I've got to run, I promised my mom I'd help her pick up some cleaning supplies. I'll see you guys around." He hurriedly gets up and leaves, completely avoiding looking at me. I watch as the door swings behind him, the sound of the tiny bell tinkering above.

"Okay, spill. What happened with you two yesterday?"

"He's upset with me."

"That much is clear. I mean why?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, okay?"

"You and I both know that you're not going to sit around and let him be upset for very long. Now come on, out with it."

She's got her serious face on. There's no escaping this, is there?

"I…can you promise not to freak out?"

"I promise."

"Okay…recently, me and Freddie….we may have uh, we…'got intimate' a few times."

"_You what_?" she almost chokes on her smoothie, letting out a small yelp.

"I said, we got inti—"

"I heard what you _said_, I mean…seriously? You? With Freddie? As in, you guys had se—"

"No! God, no….or at least it hasn't happened…yet. I think."

"You think? What happened? How did this start?"

I sigh, crinkling the napkin on the table and look away from her.

"Over Thanksgiving when you were away. We _did_ hang out at his place after the movie, and we were talking about a particularly…R-rated scene in the movie, which led to talking about…_it_, and we ended up making out in his bed."

"Holy…sh…cow."

Even at a time like this, she finds it inappropriate to swear.

"I…how far…how far have you guys gone?" she asks awkwardly, playing with her straw, shifting her gaze everywhere but at me.

"Second base…almost third." She slowly nods, and visibly tries to remain calm, closing her eyes and letting this all soak in.

"Okay." She takes a calming breath. "I'm not going to ask about the how and why, but…what does all this have to do with the major awkwardness between you two today?"

"Well…you know how I told you he was at my place helping me move Mike's stuff out?"

"Mmhmm."

"We were actually watching a movie in my living room."

"…What movie…?"

"_Lust | Caution_…"

"Sam!"

"_He _picked it!"

She simply shakes her head in disbelief. I don't blame her. I would, too.

"And judging by the title, I'm guessing that led to…" she trails off, and I nod briefly.

"And then you called."

"Oh…"

"And you started saying that we would make a cute couple and shit, and out of instinct I said it was a revolting idea…which upset him, I guess. He left, saying that I never had ulterior feelings behind what we were doing anyway, which I stated right from the start."

"Oh, Sam…"

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I haven't even figured out what it is that we're doing. I refuse to call ourselves friends with benefits. Because that always gets messy, and someone gets hurt, and that's not us, and…oh shit, that _is_ us, isn't it?"

Well done, Sam. I'd turned our friendship with him into something that I swore it wouldn't be. I angrily crumpled up the napkin in my fist, tearing holes in it with my nails, then throwing it at the old man at the next table.

"Look, I don't like that you guys started this in the first place. But right now, what's important is what you're going to do about it. He might be used to you always tearing him down, but this is serious. This is his feelings you're dealing with…his heart."

"Please don't make it sound anymore depressing that it is. I mean, it's not like I expected for _him_ of all people to be the one to give in to the…deeper things. And so soon, too. It's only been two weeks! I thought it would be easier for us because…you know, we hate each other and shit."

"He doesn't hate you, Sam. And you don't hate him, either."

"I know…he said so yesterday."

"So…you know now that he likes you?"

"I don't know if he does, but he may have implied it, which makes me feel like such a jerk because of what I said. I mean, I'm always a jerk to him, but never like this. He has no reason to like me! Because you know what, I'm the most horrible person alive. Carls, what am I supposed to do now? He—"

"Sam…"

"—really confused the fuck out of me, no pun intended, and I don't even know if he's mad at me or not, because he won't say anything, and—"

"_Sam_!" she says, a little too loudly. A few stares turn our way at her sudden outburst. "Nothing to see here!" she glares at them, and suddenly we're invisible again.

"What?" I say, in a more hushed tone.

"Shut up and just think for a moment, okay?"

"Sorry. I'm just…chizzed up about it."

"Do _you_ like him?"

I'd avoided asking myself that question for the past two weeks, within the time that all of this had taken place. Sure, to the unsuspecting eye, he was perfect. Sweet, handsome, and caring in ways that you wouldn't think was possible, but he somehow manages to overbearingly surpass any sort of expectations you would have, and ruin your standards other guys for you for life. And at the same time I hated him with every inch of my being.

How he can 'fall in love' so easily with any girl that takes an interest in him, any girl but me. How he still puts up with being treated like a baby by his mother. How he can't go a single conversation without bringing up Carly, even though he claims not have feelings for her anymore.

"I don't know. Maybe? I haven't quite figured it out, either. It's not like I've had the best history of relationships. You know that. Besides, it's not really a good time to be getting romantically involved with someone. I vowed to actually work hard this year and get into some form of college."

"And you think that by fooling around with him, you'd be achieving what, exactly?"

"A release point for sexual frustration. Besides, think about it. Me and Freddie? A couple? What a joke; one of us would be dead by the time we're supposed to graduate."

She doesn't say anything, but I can tell that she doesn't approve of a single word I'm saying.

"Just promise me something, Sam."

"What, Carls?"

"Firstly, that you'll go talk to him, and put it right. Whatever you say, you guys are still friends, and I'd like to be able to hang out with you guys without feeling awkward."

"I was going to sort that out anyway. I just haven't figured it out how."

"And secondly, if you're going to continue…you know…with him, then please be careful about it."

"I know about contraception, Carly."

She sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You know that's not what I meant, Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I don't know. I just felt like Carly in this conversation was necessary, otherwise knowing Sam and Freddie, they would just be waiting around forever for the other person to talk...Carly needs to give them a push, or it will never happen. And I love Carly, I don't like leaving her out.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

**flylikeblackjack: HAHA I laughed too...I don't know why, either. I think it might be because they always get interrupted.**

**pigwiz: HAHAHAHAHA that did sound a bit wrong, but I'm not offended xD And eeee I wasn't even noticing that, but thank you! 3 Anyway, glad I'm making you laugh at the awkwardness, and that you agree with my stance on the pacing of this story. I don't like it when things just happen out of nowhere with nothing meaningful in between. **

**ArashiKage Naruto: Well, I'm glad that someone agrees that I'm here to write a story, not narrate a porno. xD**

**lalala: 3**

**alternative for porn Pshaw: HAHA they will, they will, I promise. Just not this soon.**

**seddiebatts91: UGH I know, right? as;ldkfj and thank you! **

**nisha80: Oh gawsh it made me cry while I was writing it, just thinking of what that situation would be like. ;A; I must be delusional.**

**VoiceOfPikachu: Not sure if I've already said this, but I love your username. ANYWAY. DON'T CRY ;A; You'll...you'll lose body water, and and and...awwwww ):**

**Moviepal: *O* Thank you! I wish...**

**MissSeddie: I'm...I'm sorry? LOL I don't know what to say. THANK YOU 3**

**StandardNostalgia: No, seriously. When I check my email, I'm like "Ooh, did StandardNostalgia review? I love his/her reviews! Yay they reviewed!" and LOL I like their awkwardness too (: It makes it more fun to write when I'm imagining them saying it in my head. xD and nOOOO DON'T DIE.**

**PurpleJerk: a;sldkjf Carly, Carly, Carly. She is indeed a smart cookie, isn't she? and hehehe I'm not a very interesting person, really...xD**

**Hackingofthedead: You mean the situation...? They will talk it out! Probably in the next chapter (: No worries, they're gonna be funny and awkward!Seddie soon (:**

**ZenNoMai: VIRTUAL COOKIE FOR YOU. And hehehe :3 But...yeah :'( I had to do it. **

**kandygirl25443: With every fight, there is always a make-up. So yes, you can expect one soon (:**

**Loveyou: !**

**Kah Reche: Thank you! I don't like it when people think that they're just driven hormonally. I think there's something so much deeper to their relationship, and that's what's important to me.**

**twi-hard-twilight-addict: VIRTUAL COOKIE 3**

**Chocolate Thunder: I...HAHAHAHAHA your reviews crack me up xD**

**Mitsukai no Yami: I'm glad you liked the plot! And duh. Freddie Benson= perfection.**

**Cheruth: First off, wow, long review! Thanks a lot (: I wanted to show the more emotional side of Sam, because she is a human being, but I didn't want to kill off their personalities or the beautiful dynamic that is Seddie. **

**ohsoseddie: Yeah, though I sometimes feel that Freddie needs to stop taking things so seriously. That's his only flaw, in my opinion, as we saw in Season 1. He toned it down, but he still lets it get to him deep inside. And thank you!**

**irishfan62: It's fine! I feel awkward reviewing M fics...and thank you! You're too kind ;A; I do kind of cheat by getting my Tumblr friends to read it though... xD**

**iBloodBenderSeddie: Hahaha...we'll see. Maybe, maybe not.**

**alaskan-anime-girlie21: Thank you! I'll do my best! (:**

**crybaby452: Thank you! I'm just as anxious...even I don't know what will happen next yet.**

**Ginny34: Maybe...and no.**

**renzooboi: THANK YOU! 3**

**Jarik Kiray: HAHAAHA 1) I don't think I want to know...though I don't think you want to know what kind of research I did for this fic...2) Of course ;) 3) I know right? He takes things far too seriously sometimes, it's possibly his only major flaw. And awesome quote (Y), we're all fangirls/boys of some sort ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you so please, though I don't like this chapter, personally.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know a few of you were kind of disappointed with the previous chapter, but I just felt it was important to the story. It is indeed an M-rated story for a reason, but I don't feel like they have to be humping each other every chapter, which I'm glad that the majority of you understand. I don't like leaving Carly out of the loop, because it's not very characteristic of Sam to keep things from her best friend, even if they're that extreme, especially after their "No more secrets" promise. Sam doesn't know what the hell she's doing, and she won't admit what she's feeling, and that's where Carly needs to give her a push in the right direction, without interfering too much. Similarly with this chapter, it's going to be a talky chapter, because an issue needs to be dealt with here, and mind-blowing sex is not going to solve that. Hopefully that made sense. **

**Whew that was a long author's note. If you bothered to read that, virtual hug for you.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly and all associated intellectual property is not under my possession. That is all.**

* * *

><p>Of course he'd be on the fire escape.<p>

Of all places he could go to get over being upset with me, he would choose the very place where we'd had one of our most important moments. After another three days of awkwardness and Carly not so subtly trying to plant conversation topics with every opportunity she found, I'd decided to listen to her and take the initiative to talk to him…and apologize.

And just like it had been three years ago, he was parked on his lawn chair, feet up on the railing facing the busy street. Idiot. I could have made a popsicle out in this weather.

"Why are you sitting out here? You'll catch a cold, it's freezing."

He flinches slightly, but makes not motive to acknowledge my presence. I climb over the windowsill and sit myself on the railing bar in front of him. He doesn't look at me, and so we sit there in silence, each of us waiting for the other to speak. Then I remember that _I_ was the one who came here with a purpose.

"I'm sorry." I finally say, staring at my hands in my lap. "I panicked, and I said it out of instinct. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or whatever. You know me…old habits die hard…nub." I add, clarifying my point. He appears to finally want to look at me for the first time in a few days.

A lump forms in my throat, and I feel tears stinging my eyes, and upon breathing out, they fall in hot streaks down my face.

"Freddie, I don't _know_, okay? I'm just really…confused. For the record, I didn't even know you felt anything for me until you up and left. And I get why you're upset. I probably would have done the same…"

"You don't even like me like that." He says bitterly.

I want to correct him so badly, but it just feels wrong. I take a deep breath, wiping at my face.

"I _wish_ I could tell you that I feel the same and this could be easier for both of us. But I'm not going to lie to you, nor am I going to deny that every time we've…you know…that I thought it was something special to me."

I smile slightly, grabbing his cold hand and playing with his bony fingers. He allows it, but I can feel him tense under my touch.

"What are you trying to say, Sam? That I overreacted, and you don't like me like that, but that you still want to fool around? Yeah, I don't think I can do that."

"You know, you don't have to be such a bitch about it." I glare at him, retracting my hand. "You're not the _only_ one who's upset here, okay? I'm trying to be a friend and do the right thing by apologizing to you, something that's already hard enough for me, so don't act like you don't tell other people that the idea of us isn't anywhere near possibility out of habit."

He looks taken aback, but softens his expression.

"Sorry…just…it's just that…I know I never seemed like I cared when Carly used to reject me all the time. Because…well, maybe I didn't. You're right. I _do _deny it in front of other people. Though in my defense, nobody knew...well, not really. It…it kind of hurt a bit to realize that the first time I think I'm truly…in love, that you don't feel the same, and I'm wasting my time going after someone who will never feel that way…again."

My breath hitches in my throat- _in love_? I inhale sharply at the thought, scrambling for something to say.

"I-I need time, Freddie. Please…don't avoid me or feel like I'm straight out rejecting you. I'm not. Just…I don't want to stop whatever it is we have here. I don't blame you for reacting the way you did. It was going to happen eventually, anyway. And a part of me didn't think it would be such a bad idea, you know? But I honestly am not ready for…an emotional commitment."

He looks sternly at our hands, biting on his bottom lip. It was always like this for us- Let's not talk about our feelings and thoughts because they create giant awkward silences and neither one of us knows what to say, really. And yet here we are, on a fire escape, basking in the glory of El Silencio Incomodo.

"I'm surprised you came to talk to me at all." He finally says. "I'm…aware that it's not exactly second nature of you to let your guard down and talk about your feelings…or mine, for that matter."

He reaches down and wipes away the wetness on my cheeks, a sad smile on his pale face.

I can tell he's been crying, too, a slight tinge of redness in his eyes, and how he sniffs every now and then.

"I can wait, Sam. I don't care how long. I've waited long enough already, and I can't wait longer than that. Trust me, I thought it was crazy at first, too. Somewhere along the line I guess I just…got sick of pretending that I actually hated you, and realized that in fact, I can't really picture my life without you."

His words only cause me to break out into tears once more. It occurs to me that no other guy is going to truly accept me for who I am, and for some reason, that made me want to cry.

Stupid Freddie. Making me cry. I don't cry. Crying is for losers.

He sits bolt upright and starts wiping frantically at my face.

"Sam, oh gosh, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, I just want to let you know how I—"

"Shut up, Freddie." I managed to choke out, half laughing, half crying as I swat his hands away.

He finally smiles—_really_ smiles, for the first time in three days, and I can't help but smile back.

"You're a sap and crybaby." I joke, lightly punching his arm.

"Yeah, but I got up your shirt, didn't I?" he smirks.

"You know, just because we're talking again, it doesn't mean that you get to be cocky."

"Oh, then I suppose I'm not allowed to do this either?" He leans forward in his chair and...he kisses me. Not a hungry, desperate one that implies a desire for something more. It's simple, sweet, and I just know we're okay again. He pulls back, and I get up, sitting on his knee.

"No, no…that's allowed. I missed that too much." I bring his face to mine, my fingers in his hair. It's smooth and soft, although the top is back in its gel helmet. He would never truly change. A sigh escapes his lips as we kiss gently, his hands now resting on my waist.

Yeah, I could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I know it's short and very lacking in smut, but I felt that this was a more heartfelt and sentimental moment between them, not to be ruined by hormone-driven action. I swear there will be something a lot sexier in the next chapter, which I will have up very, very, very soon (tomorrow). Yeah. **

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

**S. Benson: Ugh. I know right? She's so insecure sometimes. But it makes for a good plot, doesn't it? xD**

**crybaby452: Hehe...your username half showed up in the chapter. ANYWAY. Yeah, she really does. It'll be an issue raised in a future chapter.**

**nisha80: That _is_ partly why she won't say it, but I assure you it'll be resolved eventually.**

**MissSeddie: Yay! Though I think you'll like the next chapter more, because it's more interesting than this one.**

**Nameless Wonder (there was no username): Haha thank you! **

**StandardNostalgia: HAHAHAHAHA You never fail to make me laugh. Yeah, Freddie is far too sensitive and Sam is far too stubborn. What a pair xD**

**ArashiKage Naruto: I'm sorry ): I predict that you were probably expecting them to make up, but I was really running short on time the other day I promise next chapter will be much happier, and we'll get to see a new aspect to their dynamic (: **

**Daisy215: Yay! I do try to update everyday if I can, but sometimes I just can't :/ Glad that you're still paying attention to this :P**

**Anonymous: Er...I don't think that's quite how it works. **

**renzooboi: Yay! (: Well, it's a Seddie story, so you can probably expect that xD It's just a matter of how they get there :P And thanks, you too (:**

**Kah Reche: Yeah, I don't like sad!Freddie either, but it had to be done :/ They need to sort out their differences, don't they?**

**PurpleJerk: THANK YOU. Someone who agrees with me about not liking it when Carly's oblivious and in the dark about her friends. People need to see how great a friend she is, and that no matter what, she always has the best intentions at heart for them. And hahaha thank you, I enjoy your reviews just as much as you enjoy reading this fic xD**

**Amy7533345: ;A; Well, I do try. I guess it's because personally, I like to read because of the actual plot and character development rather than just something happening and being over and done with. I just can't see how they would be having sex for no reason, or suddenly being like "OH I LOVE YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN WITH NO GIVEN EXPLANATION LET'S FUCK." So I try to make my own stories have some sort of purpose behind it. Thank you, though 3**

**Animelover231: Awww D: I'm sorry, didn't mean to make you cry...though I admit that I did...just a little. xD And thank you 3**

**VoiceOfPikachu: Yay! Haha it _was_ short; like I said, it was a filler chapter, much like this one. But thanks (:**

**babygirl669: Haha I like tension in a story, too. (: In real life, not so much :/ Thanks! (:**

**Bartsim89: Thank you!**

**Moviepal: Right? She needs to stop trying to fool herself about it. I think she realizes that he really does like her now, but she still refuses to admit that she likes him, too. It's unfamiliar to her, and she's just not ready yet. And ;A; a;sldkjfkldsj thank you! 3**

**Roman Lewinsky: I think that Carly would be supportive of them regardless of what she thought, simply because she's a great friend like that. And thank you!**

**Chocolate Thunder: Oh my D: I've heard about that...if it's any worse than the constant giant typhoons we get here in Hong Kong every summer, then my thoughts are with you 'tis not pleasant. And thank you for reviewing! Oh, I assure you there's more drama in store ;)**

**: Oh yes. Freddie is indeed is just so...Freddie xD And yeah, I know :/ I had to do it, though, otherwise it would just lots of chapters of them being cute in their awkward way, which just seems unrealistic.**

**myers1978: Yay! Thank you! (:**

**Jarik Kiray: HAHAHA I don't think that would be considered illegal...I wouldn't know xD But fair enough, there are some pretty saucy fics on this site xD I don't really think Sam is willing to address the issue, hence why I brought Carly into the picture- Sam might not want the advice, but Carly's going to give it anyway, because if she doesn't, Sam is just going to float around in confusion and stubbornness with herself. And oh my... O_O That would be seriously hot. But we can save that for a later time ;)**

**Chanii3220: Yay! (: Thank you; they'll be okay for now, I think (:**

**zuni-yesi: Oh my word.. O_O That's an odd combination, but thank you!**

**dD: Thanks! But I do it in the chapter because it makes it clearer for myself (and the reviewer) as to which review of theirs I'm replying to, seeing as a lot of them review almost every chapter.**

**Liviyan: Aw shucks, I'm flattered ;A; Glad you're liking it- thank you! (:**

**sickaddiction: I hope so too (:**

**Person: VIRTUAL HUGS WORK TOO :D HAHAHA "typewriter on steroids" nah, I just have a lot of time on my hands, seeing as it's still summer. But thank you!**

**pigwiz: HAHAHAHA I just felt it wasn't all that interesting, is what I meant xD I felt the presence of it was necessary, I just didn't think it was particularly captivating or eventful :P but LOL thank you. **

**Dollyrocks101: Thank you! Hopefully I'll have a lot more up by then so you have something to look forward to! **

**MissJuniorMinty: LOL yes, Seddie :3 Though I'm not too fond of Nathan these days, but that's a complicated matter which I shan't discuss. HAHAHA Indeed, indeed. **

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you so please (: I will probably update by tomorrow, so yeah :P<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I promised a juicier chapter filled with Seddie awkwardness and humor. And here it is. Again, I do apologize for the lack of word count in the last two chapters, but I really was preoccupied over the weekend. :S Hopefully this will get a few giggles going. Replies at the bottom (: And for the record, I added the last bit with Pam Puckett very very last minute, so if you think I should edit that out, then please say so!**

**Disclaimer: I hereby do not plead guilty of kidnapping Daniel Schneider and locking him in a trunk with his mouth taped shut and a rope tied around his wrists and ankles. Wait, what?**

* * *

><p>A week has passed, and we're curled up on my couch again, this time watching another of the movies that my mom had brought back, <em>La Brassiere<em>, about a guy who has to design the ultimate bra for his company, while trying to woo his co-worker. It's got some pretty stupid comedy, but there's nothing wrong with a good laugh.

My head is resting in the crook of Freddie's neck while I lean back on his chest. His arms are around my waist, our hands tangled together in front of me. Dare I say, we're cuddling—and it's nice.

I'd missed just hanging out with him, without all the physical stuff. And while we weren't usually in this position, it was nice having him around all the same. At least we were talking again, and Carly had gotten off my back. I hadn't told Freddie about her being aware of our…shenanigans.

The food had been long finished, and the darkness of the living room hinted at evening peeking around the corner.

_"I give up. I GIVE UP!" he yells, standing atop a short pillar overlooking the nightline view of the sea. "I give up, I give up…I give up. I can't do it, it's too stressful." He crouches down and buries his head in his arms. She looks at him, an uncertain expression on his face._

_"What can I do to help you?"_

_He leaps down from the pillar, and exhales heavily, shaking his head._

_"You can't help me." He begins to pace around her, continually sighing. "I've studied the history and technicalities of bras. I've worn fake boobs, tried on bras, I've done **everything**. What am I missing? I don't even know what I'm missing!" he grumbles, frustrated. He turns towards her sharply._

_"Okay, how about you tell me? Tell me, is it because women are complicated, so they're just not easily satisfied?"_

_"Women are not complicated in the least." She says, but he scoffs at this. "Women are actually really simple. It's because we're too simple, and men refuse to believe that." She continues. He keeps breathing deeply, trying to make sense of what she's saying._

_"Simplicity…" he looks at her incredulously. "Fine. You tell me. At what moment or situation, does a woman feel the most comfort and security with her breasts? What does it feel like? Tell me, please." He's practically begging now. She pauses, quiet in thought over the sound of the soft waves crashing against the pier._

_"At comfort and security?" _

_"Yes."_

_She smiles for a moment, a hand rubbing gently at her shoulder blades. She shrugs, looking back up at him._

_"I don't know how to describe it."_

_"Are you for real? You're a woman."_

_"The feeling…" she looks at him, eyes searching. She places a hand at her collar, and slowly reaches down to undo the first button, taking his hand as she does so. He stares at her in wonder, unsure of what she's trying to do. She slowly places his hand inside of her shirt, right over her breast as she gazes at him, her eyes glossed over with a look of what could only be happiness._

_"Whenever you've touched a woman's breast before, have you ever thought about how she feels?" He doesn't say anything, but just stares at her, and his hand in her shirt. She smiles slightly, and turns herself around to lean against him, keeping his hand on her breast. He reaches around and grabs her waist with his other arm, and a soft smile reaches her face, clearly content._

As the scene switches to the sub story, Freddie speaks up.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"What she said. That the most comfortable feeling is a guy holding them?"

"I uh…I don't think I'm the best person to ask about that." He turns his head to look at me, and eyebrow raised. I roll my eyes, shaking my head. "You of all people should know that if I had the feeling of a guy's hands on my boobs all the time, I'd be in some serious trouble." I say quickly. He looks confused for a moment, but laughs as he remembers our last encounter with aforementioned boobs, and kisses my temple.

"I'll keep in mind not to grope your boobs in public then."

"Like you would do it even if I weren't sensitive, Mr. Perfect Manners."

"Touché."

I pretty much know how the movie is going to turn out—he'll have sudden inspiration for this 'ultimate bra', and then pitch a successful product to his boss, thus making shitloads of money and getting the girl while he's at it. I reach for the remote, stopping the movie. He turns his head, and for a good minute or so, we're just staring at each other. Fuck, the boy's got pretty eyes. Look away, look away.

My gaze shifts to his lap. From his knees, to his thighs, to his…crotch. He can probably feel me staring at him, and laughs.

"Is there a particular reason why you find my crotch so fascinating all of a sudden?" I jerk my head away from his lap, feeling the color reach my cheeks.

"I, uh…"

"You were staring at it?"

"I'm just curious."

"What about?"

"Well…what does it feel like?"

"To have a penis? That's a bit of a far stretch, don't you think, Sam? I mean, I know people say that you're kind of tomboyish, but—"

"No! Jeez, Fredward. That's not what I meant, idiot." I roll my eyes, elbowing him in the stomach as I shift away from him. To no avail; the boy's got some muscle there. He laughs and plays with a lock of my hair.

"Then what do you mean by 'what does it feel like'?"

"I mean…like. What does it _feel_ like….you know what I mean….? I've never…touched one before."

He clears his throat, clearly a little awkward about it.

"Uh…that's uh, I can't exactly describe it to you."

"Why not? Every guy is acquainted wit his right hand, aren't they?"

"That's not what I mean!"

"Oh right…I forgot. You're left handed." I snicker at my own joke.

"Sam!"

"What? I asked you a simple question, and I don't understand why you can't just tell me."

"I just _can't_, okay? How am I supposed to describe it to you?"

"I don't know!"

"Well I don't know, either!"

"Fine, show me, then."

"What?"

"Your…uh, Twinkie?"

"You want me to show you my—wait, did you just refer to my dick with the name of a snack cake?"

I merely shrug, looking up at the ceiling. It seemed like a plausible idea.

"Well, see, they're…you know, long and filled with cre—"

His face scrunches up as he realizes where my comparison is going.

"You know what? Forget I asked." He shakes his head, mentally scolding himself and exhaling a short sigh. "You really want to…"

"Can I?"

I realize it's an odd request, and probably incredibly wrong if I ended up not liking him after all, but I was curious, and nothing was going to stop me from finding out. He glances at me nervously and swallows before nervously reaching for his belt buckle.

No. No, wait. This was wrong. I couldn't do this to him.

"Wait. Freddie, I…you don't have to…if you're…you know, not comfortable with this." I manage to stammer out. He stands up, unfazed.

"No, it's fine. I got to touch your boobs, you have every right to see something that isn't normally displayed in broad daylight, right?" He drops the belt on the floor, and unbuttons his jeans, pushing them down past his knees.

"I…if you're sure."

"The Sam I know and love wouldn't exactly care whether I approved or not." He smirks and kicks the pile of denim under the coffee table. His boxers are plaid blue, and are the only barrier between me and his…I don't even feel comfortable saying it. He stands there awkwardly, shifting back and forth slightly on his feet.

"Are you going to…or do you want me to…" he gestures at his boxers.

"Uh…I'll do it. But lose the shirt." I curl my lip in disgust. "Don't ask." I cringe at the memory of a particularly…_old_ man running out of a public toilet in just a wife beater. I slowly reach forward, pulling him closer to me by the drawstring of his boxers. He shrugs and pulls his shirt over his head, a far better sight unraveling before my eyes.

"Are you just going to stare at me like this, or…" he shivers slightly from the cold. It's almost December, and the windows have started to collect a little frost.

My gaze falls back to the waistband of his boxers, and I nervously tuck a finger under it near his hip, tugging it slightly. A faint outline of his pelvic muscle is revealed, and I start pulling the other side down, further until I see a dark patch of hair peeking over the elastic. In one swift movement, I shove them the rest of the way down, but squeezing my eyes shut while doing so.

"Sam….why are your eyes closed?"

"What if it's not what I expected?"

"What exactly are you expecting?"

"I…I don't know."

I can hear him shifting around, and he takes my hand into his own. His long, bony fingers are warm, and comforting. He places my own one on his stomach, then starts to guide it further and further south. Suddenly, I can feel something that is definitely _not_ his hand. My eyes fly open, to find that he's wrapped my hand around his…oh. He's currently flaccid, but it's still fascinating to me all the same. I stare at it in wonder, not daring to move my hand.

"Well….?" He says awkwardly, a clenching his jaw under my touch.

"It's '_cute_'." I laugh, echoing his own words. He rolls his eyes, and sits down on the couch, my hand not leaving its place. I shyly run a finger down his shaft, and he gulps loudly, biting down on his bottom lip. I gasp as I feel him twitch slightly, and snap my hand back.

"That…that's supposed to happen. Just…keep doing it." He stammers out. I eye him uncertainly, but nevertheless wrap my hand around him again, gently rubbing circles with my thumb on the tip and stroking the length with my other hand. He groans slightly, his eyes squeezed shut. A bead of clear fluid emerges from the slit at the top as he begins to stiffen.

"I…what—is that your—so fast?" I sputter. He looks down and laughs, placing a kiss on top my head.

"No, that's just the Cowper's fluid."

"And in non-nerd speak, that is…?"

"Er, pre-cum…? Didn't you ever pay attention in sex ed?"

"What makes you think I pay any attention in _any _class?"

"Fair enough. Uh…well, it acts as a lubricant, see. Just…uh…smear it around." He gestures at the quickly increasing spill.

"Around what?"

"The table and floor because it has cleaning properties." He rolls his eyes. "What do you think I mean?"

"You use far too much sarcasm for your own good."

"I get it from you."

"Whatever. If you're gonna be such a bitch about it, then maybe we'll just call it a day." I fake an indifferent shrug.

"No, sorry. I was just kidding." He sits up, genuinely looking apologetic. Just like plasticine in my hands…no analogy intended.

"You had better be."

"I promise. Just…use it to…yeah."

I do as he says, spreading the fluid around his arousal, as it practically drips down to his balls, making it much easier to slide my hand around. He's now significantly harder and glistening from the fluid, and it's fascinating just to watch it transform before my eyes. As I run my hand up and down his shaft, he begins to twitch again, though much more vigorously than before.

"Sam…I…" he's clenching the cushions so hard, he may just tear a hole in them. I can picture it now, feathers flying everywhere. His face is scrunched up, like he's in pain.

"Shit—am I…hurting you?" I slow my hand's movement down a bit, slightly worried that I might be injuring him or something.

"N-no. I'm just—" he stops mid-sentence to let out a guttural moan, as several spurts of white-ish fluid squirt out from the tip, spilling onto my shirt. I remove my hands from him, eyebrows raised.

"You uh…you…decorated my shirt." I chuckle, grabbing a tissue from the box on the coffee table.

"Sorry about that. I'm not usually that…early." He blushes slightly, and helps me wipe the sticky fluid off my front. He's covered in a light sheen of sweat, his hair slightly damp, but nevertheless, he looks happy. I resist the temptation to smooth his hair out and kiss him right then and there. No girlfriend-isms.

"Lucky we're at my place, or I'd be getting some weird stares in the street." I joke, standing up as he pulls his boxers and shirt back on. He shakes his head, laughing to himself. Once he's fully clothed again, he attempts to stand up, only to stumble slightly. I catch his arms, steadying him.

"Whoa…a little dizzy there?"

"No, just weak in the knees." He smiles, leaning forward to capture my lips in a brief kiss and wrapping an arm around my waist. My stomach does a few flips, and I find my arms wrapping around his heated upper body, moving my mouth slowly against his. We break apart, leaning our foreheads against each other.

"So…?" he whispers.

"Mm?"

"What did you think of…you know." I smile into his mouth, not really wanting to let go.

"That was…pretty cool. I think me and Mr. Twinkie are gonna be good friends." I say, pulling gently at his warm, soft lips with my own.

"Do you really have to call it that?"

"What do you suggest I call it then? Princess Leia?"

"How about let's just _not_ name it, eh?"

"Aw, you're no fun." I pout.

"Says the girl with her lips all over my face."

"Mm, well this is nice, I'll admit."

"Yeah?" he smirks, clearly proud of himself.

"Shhh. There are better things you could be doing with your mouth right now."

He does just that, bringing a hand up to my face and placing his lips back where, dare I say, they belong.

"He's a keeper." I hear a very familiar voice, causing me to spring away from him, scanning the apartment before spotting my mother in all her lazy, un-motherly glory chewing on a burrito atop a stool in the kitchen, clearly amused.

"HOLY SHIT, MOM. HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?"

"Long enough to hear you guys talking about the boy's little _friend_ in his pants." She smirks, picking a fallen bean off the kitchen table and eating it.

The look on Freddie's face can only be described as horrified. My mother has just heard our conversation about what to name his dick, and sat there the entire time we were pretty much standing there making out in the living room.

"And you're just _sitting_ there?"

"Why, what's wrong with that? I'm just glad that if you're going to be sexually active, then it's going to be with a gentleman like the one you've got there. You guys have condoms, right?"

"Mom! Get out of here!" I throw my arms up, exasperated.

"Well, yeesh. It's not like I walked in on you two going at it like rabbits. There's some Chinese in the fridge if you're hungry." She shrugs nonchalantly, then proceeding to shuffle to her room.

"I'm so sorry about her. I really didn't hear her come home."

"No apologies needed. My mom's interrupted us before, so I guess we're even." He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. I sigh, annoyed at our yet again ruined moment.

"You heading home?" I say, linking my pinky around one of his.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" he says as we make our way to the front door.

"Mmhmm." I lean up on my tiptoes and kiss him again, my arms around his neck.

You know, just for good measure.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully that was less depressing than the previous two chapters. Though the next one will probably be a mixture of both, where Sam will probably be confronted about her feelings. I don't know. Haven't really thought it out, yet.<strong>

**Replies:**

**Flutter360: ;A; You're far too kind, but thank you 3**

**renzooboi: Yeah, that's going to be an issue that will slowly but surely be resolved :) And thank you! (:**

**PurpleJerk: HAHAHA do you feel their sexual frustration seeping through the monitor...? And OMG Freddie...I felt like he WOULD be the kind of boy to not be ashamed of crying every now and then. And don't we all want to "take care of him" ;)YES. VIRTUAL BUNNEHHS. 3 And I've been subbed to Hello! I'm Still Here! for a while now! xD It's good! :D I love how Carly gets all in a tizzy about things; it's very humorous xD**

**iceyblade95: VIRTUAL COOKIE FOR YOU.**

**MissSteffy: Thank you! 3 And for following as well :3**

**nisha80: Yay! :D Thank you**

**StandardNostalgia: I...the world works in mysterious ways, doesn't it? And I'm sure nothing is as awesome as your reviews. Charlie's reviews=highlight of my day in my oh-so-pathetic life. Spencer needs to get a girlfriend so someone other than Carly can tell him off for setting things on fire. I often think that Carly is his guardian rather than the other way round.**

**crazy-apple94: :3 thank you! Haha hopefully this fit the criteria for a longer chapter :P**

**: Thank you! 3 And hahaha my spelling's not actually that great either, but that's why we have spell check, right? xD**

**Kimmy Jo Love: LOL I'd love to see her reaction to that. She'd probably have him do a full body/health checkup, and then re-educate him on sex. And make him wear antibacterial condoms. LOL. And thank you! 3**

**cheez: 1) Your name makes me hungry. 2) Hehe I figure that if people take the time to read my work AND review, then I should take the time to answer them, right? 3) ;A; Thank you 3**

**coco29: Thank you! :D**

**ArashiKage Naruto: Thank you! 3**

**Moviepal: Hehe I love making them sexy/awkward/funny!Seddie :3 And thank you! :D**

**Mitsukai no Yami: Aww thank you! (It really was just a filler chapter, but I'm glad people found it valuable) 3**

**crybaby452: HAHA I see, I see. :P And thank you! :D**

**chasingfireflys: a;sldkflksj thank you for taking the time to review ;A; Also, yeah. I mean, they're 17, so they have to grow up at some point, right? He had to realize at some point that being a lovesick puppy who goes "HEY! YOU DROPPED THIS!" when a girl drops her water bottle and is perfectly capable and within distance of picking it up herself. xD**

**L: a;sldkfjlskj thank you! 3**

**DDR326: 1) I don't know why, but every time you review, I feel like getting the old dance mat out... 2) Your comments made me angry as to why people online can't be people I know in real life. 3) Why thank you, good sir/ma'am. ;) 4) Ugghhh, I start school on Thursday, too, so I'll probably be updating less then ==**

**Maddie: LOL I don't think you'd want to make a fanart of this particular chapter. Maybe the previous one, but not this one. I'd love to see it if you actually get round to it! 3**

**Jarik Kiray: YEEEEEAHH. I figured I should probably put my seven years of Spanish in middle/high school to use xD And I hope you liked this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you so please :3<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: A relatively short chapter today, because there really isn't much to say here. I'll be starting school tomorrow, so I probably won't be updating as frequently ): **

**Disclaimer: I hereby do not plead guilty of kidnapping Daniel Schneider and locking him in a trunk with his mouth taped shut and a rope tied around his wrists and ankles. Wait, what?**

* * *

><p>And so we're sitting at our usual table at the Groovy Smoothie again. School had been pretty uneventful that day, except for the 15 minutes I had spent in the janitor's closet during study hall. Needless to say, Freddie was there too, his lips doing wonderful things. That was until the janitor came in and started to angrily chase us with a mop. Good times, good times.<p>

"He's only giving me two days to re-do the entire report. Like, come on! Why on earth would I plagiarize? I've always gotten good grades, haven't I?" Carly grumbles, a fry in her hand.

"I don't know, Carls. I mean, there was that time in eighth grade when you got a B." I joke, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm not the nerd here. Freddie gets straight A's and pretty much no teachers hate him—except Mr. Howard, but he hates everyone."

"I've failed a test before." he simply shrugs, dipping a fry in chili sauce.

"You? Fail a test? Yeah, right. What was it? A pregnancy test?" I scoff. For as long as I've known him, he's been at the top of every class, and always does the homework.

"Afraid to find out that I have flaws, Puckett?"

That damn smirk.

"I've been pointing out your flaws everyday for the past 5 years. Where have you been?"

"Whatever. I failed a French test because _someone_ decided it would be fun to steal my notes the night before." He indirectly points out.

"What can I say? I make your life just that more interesting."

Carly just laughs, shaking her head.

"So what do you guy have planned for Christmas?"

"Nothing, really. My mom's going to be out of town, but what's new there?" I shrug. At the mention of my mother, Freddie blushes slightly. Way to go, Mom. I feel his leg near mine, and decide to have a bit of fun, pushing the hem of his jeans up with the toe of my shoe. He slowly turns to look at me; _What are you doing?_ his eyes say.

"What about you, Freddie?"

"I uh…I…nothing in particular. Dinner with relatives on Boxing Day, but uh, nothing before that." He gulps his smoothie through his straw, eyes down at the table as my foot reaches his inner thigh.

"Cool. Do you guys want to come over on Christmas Day, then? Spencer promised not to get emotional over the turkey this time."

"Sure, I'm down for that. Fredward?" I smile at him knowingly. If looks could kill…

He turns to face Carly with a forced smile, his jaw clenched so tightly that it may just break. By now, I'm practically massaging his crotch with my foot, feeling him react quickly to the stimulation.

"That sounds just great, Carly." He pulls his backpack into his lap. "I have to go; AV club meeting starts in fifteen minutes. Bye, Carls, _Sam_."

I snicker as he gets up with his bag still over his crotch, awkwardly stumbling towards the door. Carly sharply turns to me.

"That was mean."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I shrug, dipping a fry in my smoothie.

"Oh, please. Just because I didn't say anything, it doesn't mean I don't know what was going on under the table."

I smile and pat her arm.

"We've done more extreme things, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that if he didn't own a backpack, he'd have real trouble getting home without humiliating himself!"

"It's not my fault he can't control himself."

She shakes her head in disbelief as she picks something off her nails.

"Wait, he doesn't know that I know about you two, does he?"

"Nope. Why? Do you think he does?"

"I don't know. But he usually tells me if something's going on. I mean, he told me when he started liking you, so…"

"When was that?"

"About a year and a half ago."

A year and a half ago? But a year ago he was...

"But…he was still with Jenna back then."

"I'm aware. It was partially the reason they broke up. You guys were getting closer and Jenna got annoyed with the two of you constantly spending time with each other. And he dumped her because she refused to even hold his hand in public."

"Can you blame him? I've probably held his hand more times in the span of a week than she did for the two months they were together." I snort at the time I had so much as ruffled Freddie's hair and Jenna had practically sliced my torso in half with her glare of disapproval.

"Whatever. I'm just saying, what he feels for you is pretty intense."

"I know."

She stops eating, and begins to play with her straw.

I know that face. It's her serious thinking face.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what?"

"You want to say something, but you're not sure if you should say it. What is it?"

"I find it creepy that we all know each other's 'faces'."

"Yeah, yeah, our brains are like Bluetooth. Now out with it, Shay."

She taps her cup against the table, searching for the words to say.

"Where are you actually going with all of this? You and Freddie. He likes you, you're fooling around with him, but you're not dating him?"

"I told him that I needed time to think about it."

"Think about what? Whether you like him or not?"

"Yeah, it's a very plausible decision, isn't it?"

"Not if you're only going to lead him on and then decide that you don't like him after all! That's dangerous, Sam."

"Why? He's a better-than-average looking guy who likes me and is a good kisser. It works both ways! I fail to see the issue here."

"If you just wanted to make out with him then what's with the constant movie dates?"

"We like overpriced junk food."

"And you're getting up early to let him drive you to school these days? You _never_ get up early."

"Just leave it, okay?"

I'm not really hungry anymore. I don't say anything, but simply pick at a strand of my hair, half-looking for split ends. She's not wrong. I don't have to be hanging out with him and doing all that unnecessary stuff if I just liked the boy's lips. But part of me is just really enjoying the physical aspect of it, too.

"Oh my god…" she says after a long moment of silence. She grabs my hand, squeezing it gently. "You're really falling for him, aren't you? …Sam?"

"I don't know, okay? Just…I'm still figuring it out."

She raises her eyebrows incredulously, clearly infuriated with me.

"Are you for real? You're really just going to sit there and deny that you like him, too?"

"Okay, how do I put this? What if, after we finally get around to…you know, doing it…and it isn't great, so he thinks that maybe he doesn't like me all that much after all?"

"You're making excuses for yourself, Sam."

"I'm not!"

"Yeah? Can you honestly say to my face in all seriousness that you're not falling for him? Can you tell me that don't wish you could kiss him in public without worrying about whether anyone's watching, or that you don't enjoy spending time with him for no particular reason?"

I push myself out of my seat, grabbing my backpack off the floor.

"I'll see you later, Carls." I say, walking out into the street, shivering as I pull my hood of my sweater over my head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't we all just want to slap her to her senses? Yeah, I thought so, too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

**S. Benson: Hehehe I'm glad you liked all of that :D**

**crybaby452: Oh my, I'm sorry if I almost got you in trouble xD But I'm glad you enjoyed it :P Thank you! (:**

**babygirl669: Yay :D Haha what do _you_ think we should name Freddie's...friend? xD Thank you :P**

**StandardNostalgia: I like the word 'guffaw' xD And yay for awkwardness! :D I don't know if anti-bacterial condoms actually exist, but I don't doubt that Mrs. Benson would force him to wear them if they did. And then knock on his door to ask him if he's done with sexy time so that she can wash his sheets...Oh god, I actually just flailed laughing at your joke. I swear I hit my hand against the wall, but it's ok xD**

**renzooboi: Yeah! We all need some Sam-confession cheerleaders! :D**

**cantgetnoughmusic9: Thank you so much! 3**

**kandygirl25443: ...That's not a bad idea. I may just do that. And credit you for the idea.**

**: O_O I'm sorry if I ruined Twinkies for you That really wasn't my intention...**

**Flutter360: Excuse me while I go cry about why people online are nicer than my real friends. And LOL who needs sex ed when you have Fanfiction, right?**

**xRubyBlue: Yay! (: Thank you :D**

**pigwiz: HAHAHAHA enjoyed the awkward handjob, did you? xD**

**randomnesslover: Hehe, don't we all want a Freddie...*sighs***

**Luv4Life: YEEEEAAAAAHHH. Here it is.**

**chasingfireflys: Oh my, hopefully it wasn't too humiliating xD Thank you so much :D Yay for Seddie awkwardness! :D Sorry if I sort of ruined Twinkies for you **

**Chocolate Thunder: Glad to see you're still safe (: Thank you! 3 And LOL I think I might have ruined Twinkies for a lot of people...**

**melb102: Hahaha glad to know that you found it amusing! Yeeeaah. Pam Puckett is awesome in her own way ;) Thank you! **

**VI15: Thanks! (:**

**MissJuniorMinty: Thanks! haha it's fine, it's a complicated opinion anyway xD**

**DDR326: UGGHHH. I start school tomorrow, don't remind me ): Hahaha what do you mean, you feel special? xD And it's fine, we're all busy people who aren't ready to get back to real life yet...**

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you so please :3<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in a few days, but I've just started school, so thing are already getting a bit hectic! This is kind of done in a rush, too, but it's longer than I expected, although there might be boatloads of typos. :S Lots of fluff and sort of smut, so hopefully this gets the tears flowing and eyes widening! Maybe we won't want to slap Sam as much this chapter...Replies at the bottom! (:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, I wouldn't be writing FanFiction, now would I? I'd just make whatever I want to happen become canon. Enough said.**

* * *

><p>I tap on his window, attempting to get his attention.<p>

I'd climbed up 8 floors on the fire escape just to get to his bedroom window, and I was tired as hell, but I wasn't going to risk explaining to his mother as to why I was here. Not to mention that it warmed me up a little from the cold.

I watch as he slowly stirs from his sleep, rubbing his eyes as he shift himself up into a sitting position. He's not wearing a shirt despite the weather, but he probably has the heat on. He sleepily gazes around until he spots me waving at him through the window, and furrow his eyebrows.

"Sam?" he mouths. I nod, and gesture for him to let me in.

A toasty bout of air sends pleasant tingles running through my body.

"Thanks." I say, plopping down onto his bed.

"Is everything okay?" he sits down beside me, engulfing my torso with his arms, his chin resting on my shoulder. I sigh contentedly as his body heat surrounds me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumble, resting my head against his.

"So…you just felt like paying me a visit at…" he picks up his clock from the bedside table. "three in the morning?" he raises his eyebrows.

I sigh inwardly. I consider talking to him about what Carly mentioned, but something about it doesn't sit well with me.

_If you just wanted to make out with him then what's with the constant movie dates? And you're getting up early to let him drive you to school these days? You **never** get up early. _Her words echo through my head like the Grand Canyon.

"Freddie, let's just…not talk tonight, okay?" I say quietly, pushing him down onto the bed.

He looks up at me with dazed eyes, but nods as I lower myself to kiss him, playing with a loose thread on the waistband of his boxers. He smiles into my mouth, flipping us over to run a hand up my shirt. I push him off slightly, unzipping my jacket and pulling my shirt over my head in one swift movement, then pull him towards me again in a heated liplock, my arms around his broad shoulders.

His right hand moves to the hem of my jeans, a thumb massaging my hip bone while the other has reached under my bra to play with the nipple. I moan softly, moving my lips to his neck. He smells faintly of lemons and lavender, both refreshing and relaxing at the same time. I breathe his scent in deeply, gripping at his shoulders.

He begins to pull me away from his neck, returning the favor by planting warm, soft kisses down my torso. Shoots of bliss travel up from my navel to my neck, and I throw my head back, my hands running through his hair. I start to grind into his chest, feeling the need for him increasing. I feel him tugging at the waistband of my jeans, his eyes looking up at mine, searching. I practically rip the button and zip apart, hurriedly pushing the thick material down past my ankles.

He sits up, unsure of what to do. I take his hand and guide it to push aside the thin fabric of my boyshorts, rubbing his fingers against my moistened folds. His eyes widen, and he bites down nervously on his bottom lip as I remove my own hand, nodding for him to continue. I bring his lips to mine again, breathing heavily.

"Is your mom home?" I whisper, playing the hair on the back of his neck.

"No…" he gulps, his free hand stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Why?"

"I…I…don't want her to hear us when I ask you to…kiss me." I blush slightly, pressing my lips to his own, just feeling the need to be in contact with him. His fingers are working magic against me, his thumb massaging my clit.

"We've kissed tons of times. Why are you worried now?" he says, daringly sliding a finger inside of me. I gasp sharply, biting down softly on his collarbone.

"Not like this…" I inhale harshly, grabbing his face closer to mine, attacking his mouth. He eagerly kisses back, our tongues caught in a tangle as he slides another finger into me, curling them against my rapidly tightening walls.

"You mean…you want me to uh…" he pauses, deep in thought for a moment. "…perform cunnilingus on you?"

"Do you have to use nerd terminology even for oral sex?" I scold, though having difficulty sounding intimidating as he plunges further into me with his fingers.

"If you're want me to do it, then yes, we're going to get technical here." He mutters, his free hand squeezing my left breast.

"Just…please…" I push his head down as his tongue leaves a trail down my torso.

When he reaches the waistband, he pulls his fingers out of me, and shyly pushes my boyshorts down, pulling them past my knees and ankles, then discarding of them onto his desk chair. He comes face to face with my now throbbing core, staring at it in wonder.

"Do I get to name her?" he chuckles softly, his breath tickling me.

"What?"

"Well, you named my...'friend' Mr. Twinkie….so…"

"I…I don't know. What do you want to name it?" I roll my eyes—at this point, I really don't care that much.

"Um…how about...Niagara Falls?"

"What? How is that fitting?"

"I don't know, my hand could tell you that it's pretty damn wet in there."

"Oh for fuck's sake."

"You asked!"

"Whatever. I said no talking, remember?"

"Right. Sorry." He says, and returns his gaze to where it was before.

He takes a deep breath and runs his tongue up my folds, sending a wave of shivers through me. He takes my lack of complaint as a sign to continue, and begins planting feather-light kisses on me, sucking slightly every few kisses. I squirm under him as I cry out, gripping his hair lightly.

"Oh jeez…Freddie..."

He takes another swift lick upwards, and with no warning, shoves his tongue inside of me and begins to explore, as if to lap up every bit of moisture that I was yielding from within. I feel myself gripping his hair tightly, and my legs turn to jelly, giving out beneath me.

"Freddie…I'm…." he doesn't pull away, but merely continues to penetrate me with his tongue, his hands gripping my thighs. As my fluids explode into his face, he sits up, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table.

"I…sorry about that." I barely whisper, pulling up the covers around me. He shakes his head, smiling as he wipes at his chin.

"It's more than okay." He climbs under the covers with me, pulling me closer to him until our faces are merely inches away from each other. "I'm glad you let me do that." He smiles at me softly. "I love you." he whispers, gazing at me with his irritatingly beautiful eyes. I struggle to tear my gaze away from him, feeling hot tears stinging my eyes.

"Sam…? Are you crying?" I turn away from him, burying my face in a pillow.

_Oh god…You're really falling for him, aren't you? ..Sam?_ Carly's words haunt me a I sob into the pile of fluff.

Realization had never hit me harder than it had now. He timidly puts a warm hand on my back, softly rubbing my shoulders. I shiver under his touch, feeling a tinge of cold seeping through the crack in the not-quite-closed window.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you or something? I didn't mean to; I was just doing what you—"

"It's not your fault, okay? I just…you're so _damn_ perfect." I manage to choke out. His eyebrows furrow in confusion, and he takes my hand in his, rubbing circles in my palm.

"And I'm not…and…I don't get it, Freddie. Why do you even like me?" I turn to face him, eyes red and puffy. "I'm a mess. I beat you up, I constantly insult you, I'm indecisive, and I can't even accept that...I may just be falling for you…I…" he silences me with a kiss, wiping at my face as I sob into his mouth.

I can taste the slight bitterness of my own fluids on his lips, but a this point, I don't care. He breaks away, and pulls me towards him, pressing my forehead into the crook of his neck.

"I don't care, okay? If you ask me why I love you, I couldn't answer you either, because I don't get it. I just…I know that I do."

I pull back, reaching up to brush a lock of hair off his forehead as I stare at him. Fredward Karl Benson. The nerdishly sweet kid who I'd sort of fallen for.

"We're so fucked up." I finally say, laughing as I place my hand back in my lap.

"Mm, but it kind of works for us, doesn't it?"

"Not if you've made me cry twice in the last two weeks, you nub."

"Sorry about that. But to be fair, you're the only girl that's made me cry before, too. And I intend for it to stay that way, if you'll let me. We'll make each other cry, you can punch me, and I'll just tell you I love you anyway."

If I hadn't been crying before, Niagara Falls would be a more appropriate name for my eyes right now.

"Shit…you've ruined every other guy for me for life, idiot." I half-laugh, punching his bare chest lightly.

"Planning on leaving for someone else already?" he looks at me skeptically.

"Well, yeah, I mean, your performance today…it was only A- material…" I joke, running a finger down his smooth chest.

"Can I retake this test?" he leans in closer, placing a kiss on the corner of my lips. I can't help but smile, and nuzzle my lips against his as we share our most timid but contented kiss yet.

The click of the front door is heard, and we immediately spring apart.

"Uhh…bathroom! Get dressed, and then go through the window!" he whisper-yells, and starts picking up my clothes, handing them to me.

I pull on whatever I can at lightning speed, looking an utter mess, but not really caring. He helps me zip up my jacket as I head towards his bathroom. Turning around, I grab his face close to mine as we hear Crazy approaching his room slowly.

"Good night." I whisper, kissing him quickly before opening the window wide enough for me to crawl through and onto the ledge, a fire escape not too far away. The boy certainly knew his escapes.

"Good night, Sam." I look up as he waves from the window down at me, before he runs back into his room, probably diving under the covers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't really have much to say about this chapter...so yeah. **

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

**Flutter360: Hahaha my friends don't really say anything about anyone's appearance anyway, but LOL. You're a sweetie (: Thank you!**

**pigwiz: I've...already replied to you, haven't I? xD**

**MissSeddie: Haha thank you! 3**

**MissJuniorMinty: Gawd, I know, right? Well, hopefully we all said "About damn time, Sam." for this chapter xD And thank you, haha you flatter me so. :P**

**crybaby452: ;) Best friends will be best friends...and Sam's always been a cheeky one, hasn't she? ;)**

**Moviepal: Haha I'm glad you found that amusing. :P And lol at your pun...**

**chasingfireflys: Oh! I did not know that...O_O LOL I don't know, I just found it awkward to write "December the 26th" so I put what I call it there...haha maybe I'll make Freddie have some British relatives...who knows...:P Oh my...that must have been quite a discussion for your friend xD Thank you for reviewing! (:**

**babygirl669: Haha I don't think they intentionally name snack cakes that way, but yeah, I found it amusing :P**

**PurpleJerk: HAHAHAHA you are funny, my friend xD LOL I just figure that Sam _would_** be like that. She's very entitled to her own opinion unless her argument is shot down very blatantly. And I like Carly when she's being a good friend for Sam and Freddie. (: I wish she would get a nice boyfriend for herself. :/ And haha I'm glad I make you laugh :P ****

****x-EMP-t: Thank you! Haha I do try to update as often as I can, so hopefully I do get around to finishing this eventually!****

****StandaradNostalgia: Haha this is pretty much how me and my best friend talk (I'm usually Carly), so it comes easy to me, I suppose xD And oh yes, we always knew that Sam was a ball of mischief ;) HAHAHAHAHA I just flailed laughing at that rhyme...because I can totally picture her saying it.****

****timmituba: Not anymore, but I do try to update as often as I can!****

****renzooboi: Haha hopefully this chapter made you happy, then! :D****

crazy-apple94: hahaha I don't know, I just figured that Pam would be the kind of person who, while is not exactly the best mother in terms of hygeine and financial terms, she does genuinely care about her daughter's emotions, and so she's creepy for watching them, but she only does it because she wants to make sure that Freddie really does love Sam :3

Jarik Kiray: HAHA I'm glad you liked those scenes! Hehehe I have surprises in store for these two...

iBloodBenderSeddie: LOL it's fine, I don't beg for reviews; they appear if they so wish to xD And hopefully most people are going "Finally!" with this chapter. And thanks!

Daisy215: Thank you! :D

irishfan62:

Chocolate Thunder: Right? Well, we'll probably start seeing some of that soon!

Nameless Wonder: aite, thanks bro.

die-hipster-die: HAHA sorry if this is moving really quickly for you xD I'm spreading out my updates to every few days now, so it should be better :P And thank you! :D

: LOL I know, right? She can't just get a clue until it hits her in the face. ==

KeyLimePie14: :O Another one of my favorite authors reviewing? I should invest in an autograph book..And oh gawsh, thank you so much ;A; Hopefully this chapter didn't have too much fluff for Sam and Freddie, despite that they've matured slightly over the years...

deathrosekitty: ;) Haha thanks for all the reviews!

: Thank you! :D

cherry55: hahaha I'm getting on it! :P

cheez: Haha it'll probably be every few days from now on because I have school, but I'll try! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you so please :3<strong>


	12. Author's Note

**Sorry, guys. I know you thought this might be an update... I hate when authors tease you with chapters that really author notes, too. But it has to be said.**

**This is going on hiatus for a bit.**

**For several reasons:**

**1) Since school has started, I've almost had NO time for myself let alone writing a decent chapter. I _could_ technically write something, but it wouldn't be any good, so I don't think that would really be fair.**

**2) I'm just not in..._that_ mindset right now. I know it's kind of weird to think you have to have a certain mindset to be writing smut, but it's true. I have no inspiration as of yet, so I think this might be put off till about...well at least a month later.**

**3) After having seen the entire Seddie arc, I have very jumbled feelings about it; not a good idea to be writing when I have biased thoughts going on it my head.**

**4) I've been seeing this thing that has really made me lose hope in humanity. I shan't say. Because I know a lot of you disagree. So I shall remain silent. Yeah.**

**That being said, I _do_ intend to finish this. I'm not going abandon it, I promise.**

**Apologies again ;A;**

**Evelyn**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'M SORRY, BBs. I KNOW. I KNOW. I'M AWFUL. IT'S BEEN ALMOST HALF A YEAR. But I finally got a chapter up...although I can't guarantee when the next one will be up. T_T But a belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! This is sort of short to be honest, and may not make sense (a little) but I'll try and explain the details later. I just needed to get this out so that nobody is throwing pitchforks at me for not updating...and because it's key to what happens later.**

**Disclaimer: God forbid I marry a woman who has her own cooking show. No offense, Lisa. But I like my full-fat pizza and buttery popcorn.**

* * *

><p>"You know, I feel like the only reason you're being nice to me is so that I won't say anything about you stealing my fries." He comments, wiping a gob of ketchup off his hand.<p>

"I always steal your food. Why would I make the effort to be nice to you just to eat deliciously deep-fried vegetables?"

"Point taken. So why _are_ you being nice to me?"

"Well, I think my hand and your face could make good friends right about now, unless you didn't receive the memo the other night?" I joke.

"Roger that."

We'd been waiting for Carly at the Groovy Smoothie for a good half hour now. She'd apparently left her wallet at home, and had gone back to get it before we went Christmas shopping.

We hadn't exactly told her yet. Or anybody, for that matter. I had a gut feeling that she knew something was different between us, though. She already knew about what we were doing behind closed doors, and had foreseen where it was headed. The emotional aspect of it, though, not so much.

"So…" he drags out, fiddling with the drawstring of his hoodie. He'd been letting his hair sit flat a lot more these days, and it made him seem that tad bit more loveable.

"Mmm?"

"I was just wondering…I mean, well…"

"Spit it out, Benson."

"Okay, okay. Are we gonna tell Carly?" he reaches subtly for my hand, playing with my fingers. His hand was warm, a pleasant contrast to the crisp winter air.

"Well, yeah. Of course. Why?" I shrug, munching on another fry.

"You haven't exactly given me reason to think that you're going to go about this any time soon."

"Hey, she's your friend, too, you know. It's not necessarily my responsibility to tell her everything. I mean, the girl's my best friend and all, practically a sister. But that doesn't mean I tell her _everything._"

"You don't?"

"No, if we did, we wouldn't have to be sneaking off all the time, would we?"

Lies, Puckett. Utter bullshit.

"So you want _me_ to tell her?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, no. I just want to know why you want me to tell her instead of telling her yourself. Don't you think she'd want you to?"

She would. But I couldn't take the risk.

Truth? If I were the one to tell Carly, she would freak out and be all happy-dancy and scream, which in itself is generally not so good for your ears. But more importantly, she would probably accidentally mention something about the things I had told her…and I couldn't let Freddie know that Carly knew about our sexual shenanigans. Not that we had actually done the deed, but we were getting there.

"I'm just saying, she would probably want to hear it from you more than she would from me."

"Whatever. I just don't really want to, okay? When I tell her this kind of thing, she does that whole squealing happy dance thing, and it gets irritating. I mean, god I love that girl, but she could break a diamond with that scream of hers." I sigh and encase my fingers in his warm hand. "She's usually a lot less…extreme around you. You don't want me to lose my hearing, do you?"

He pauses to give me a pointed look, before finally letting out a huff.

"Fine. But if she starts giving us couple names and snapping pictures everywhere we go, I'm going to blame you for not being there to scare her out of not doing so."

"Deal. Good boy."

"Speak of the devil…" he mutters, nodding towards Carly. She bounces over to us, waving her purse in the air.

"Not talking about anything important, are we?" she grins. Me and Freddie exchange a glance, then force a smile at her.

"Nope. We good to go?"

"Yup. Come on, I need to go pick out a proper Christmas tree this year. You know, one that's _not_ magnetic."

* * *

><p>"Uh…get her a tea cosy?" I pick up the padded material shaped like a ladybug. He'd turned down every single suggestion or possibility of a present for his mom, and I was starting to grow tiresome.<p>

"Nah, we don't have teapots. She says that caffeine is for bad boys who don't sleep for ten hours."

"So….she doesn't drink coffee?"

He shakes his head, shrugging.

"How does she _function_?"

"Not everyone needs sugar or caffeine to get their day going, you know. Besides, she sleeps ten hours a night. I don't see why she would need coffee in her system to feel awake."

"Sometimes I wonder how it is that she shoved _you_ out of her loins." I laugh, shaking my head.

"Thank you for that _delightful_ image."

"Anytime, dipwad. Anytime."

He spins me around and pulls an arm around my waist as we enter the stationery section, a grin plastered on his face.

"I thought the nicknames would gradually fade now that we're…you know. But apparently not."

"Hey, I've been poking fun at you since the day we me, and I poked fun at you when we were making out and hanging around each other before. The fact that we've now acknowledged the emotional part of it doesn't really make a difference. I am, and always will be the same Sam Puckett who told the world you never kissed anyone." I retort.

"And I'm very happy with the way _that_ turned out." he whispers before leaning down to kiss me gently, a rush of warmth emerging inside of me.

"Likewise." I manage to breathe out. He stares intently at me, making the fried chicken I had earlier do the can-can in my stomach. I break the stare before anything else happens, such as fainting spells or symptoms of hypnotism. I grab his wrist, pushing back the cuff on his jacket.

"Hurry up and pick something. I told Carly to meet us here soon."

"Well, she's standing right here and has been for a good minute or so now." a familiar voice speaks up, causing the two of us to spring apart.

* * *

><p>"We were going to tell you, I swear. <em>We<em> swear." Freddie has his eyebrows furrowed together with concern in a boyishly cute manner. Carly just smiles and starts heading for the cashier, her arms full of various items.

"Guys, it's okay. I'm happy for you."

"...You are?"

"Well, yeah! It's a nice change from the two of you trying to strangle each other on my kitchen floor. And for the record, I already kind of knew something was different with you two." she says pointedly, placing several strands on tinsel on the counter.

"And…you're okay with this?" I say slowly, picking at a baby scab on the back of my ear.

"Um. Yes?" she says as if it's the most obvious thing ever. "I mean, I've been telling you all along, Sam, that if there was something else there, that you should go for it, haven't I?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Freddie interjects. "What do you mean by 'all along'? 'Something else'…?"

Shit.

"Carly, I—" I try to stop her, gesticulating with my hands, but she speaks a moment too quickly.

"Since Sam told me about the two of you…'doing stuff'."

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I feel the blood rush to my face and brace myself for what comes next. He turns to me, a clearly hurt look on his face. Carly suddenly realizes what's happening, and smacks her forehead.

"Sam…? Sam, you told her?" his breathing is slower, and his voice becomes dangerously low.

"I—"

"You told her. Everything?" his voice now cracks, weak with hurt.

I say nothing, but stare at him through hot tears threatening to stream down my face. He nods at my silence, before slowly making an exit, disappearing in the mall's Christmas crowd. A hand lands on my shoulder.

"Sam, I didn't know that he—"

"Forget it, Carls. C-can we just go home?" I say, wiping at my face.

"Sure." she nods quietly, and wraps an arm around me.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that, I'll try and update ASAP, I <strong>_**promise**_**. I'm awful. I'll try and do as many replies as possible, if not, I'll save them for the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>cheez: <strong>You flatter me, dear, you really do T_T

**Me: **Hahaha I don't plan on making her pregnant at all xD I don't know, that cherry's been picked one too many times, imo, and I don't know that I could do it very well if I were to go down that path..which I don't intend to. I'm babbling. Okay, lips are sealed.

**PurpleJerk: **NO. WO AI NI (that's "I love you" in Chinese) and your reviews! LOL I'm awkward at _those feelings_ in real life, so technically what I write is sort of...in my imagination, to be honest. I mean, come on, you're talking to someone who's been awkwardly single for almost her entire life. UUUUUUMMMMM. "It" will happen eventually. I actually hesitated on whether I should make her cry or not, but I figured, it's Sam. She's tough, but she's a human being with feelings, ya know? She has creys too. :P NO. PUPPY CANNOT BE KICKED. I LOVE PUPPY. ;A; I think I answered your PM a while back...and yes, I had kind of hit a void with iCarly for a while, but I'm okay with it now. I'm learning to just watch it for the silly comedy because that's essentially why I started watching it in the first place.

**Jarik Kiray: **O_O I _did_ not know that...though I'm not sure I want to find out xD Thanks for the info though...LOL.

**ShadowFlame137: **Waheyyyy! :D

**Chocolate Thunder: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH "cockblock score" I think I just peed myself laughing.

**seddieconnection: **I know right? Bad Mrs. Benson! (Ahem..I am aware that I'm the one writing this story...LOL) I'm going to try awfully hard to update within a reasonable time...

**Standard Nostalgia: **I have a weird feeling that I've replied to this particular review before...but ANYWAY. You _are_ one of my favorite readers. YES. OXYMORON. 3 I know, I know. I'm so bad at updating when I have other crap to do. I just had a really really long, boring two weeks during summer where I wasn't really sure what I should have been doing with my life, so I wrote a fanfic, and why on earth am I telling you this? Oh right, I'm slightly deranged.

**renzooboi: **I finally did! Though I can't promise another one in the coming week...maybe within this month.

**Moviepal: **Yay! :D

**MissJuniorMinty: **LOL oopsies that may be partly me speaking through the characters...I have a thing for adorable nerds :3

**ArashiKage Naruto:** :D

**xxchiquisbaby18xx: **Haha that wasn't my intention, but I was just trying to show that Sam is not all fried chicken and sucker punches; she is a human being with feelings :) And thanks!

**Daisy215: **LOL maybe...I'll have to think of any other R-Rated movies I'm familiar with, though...

**KeyLimePie14: **He is! I'm sorry I made him sad :(

**irishfan62: **a;lskdjf I must not have realized T_T I'M SORRY. YES. I KNOW. I'm trying to wake the imagination up... ;A;

**s0mb0dy: **hehehehe :3

**Anonymous: **...thanks for dropping by

**GabbysAFilipino: **Hahaha thanks! :D

**chasingfireflys: **Thanks so much! Dear goodness, I really am awful at updating..._

**pigwiz: **PARTY ON GOOGLE CHAT. Haven't talked to you in a while, m'dear.

**Mitsukai no Yami: **Thank you! ;A;

**deathrosekitty: **;)

**XLiizX: **I...don't know. But where I am the age limit is 18. In major theaters, anyway.

**The Earl Of Sandwich:** Haha I'm sure I've discussed my story with you enough outside of reviews to suffice...so I'll just leave it at that xD

**Keitoro-chan: **LOL I'd be worse than Dan at getting episodes to air (remember the gap between iOMG and iLMM...? ==) And awww I hope I didn't distract you too much! 3

**seddieforeva: **EEE! :D I have! And I'm awful for making all of you wait half a year.

**iBloodbenderSeddie: **THANK YOU! :D

**abiygirl:** a;lskdjfa;lskdjf;alksdjf;alksdjf;lkj BUT I'M AWFUL AT UPDATING. I DON'T DESERVE YOUR COOKIEEZ. And don't cry! I updated!

**steffiegee: **I try. I really do. T_T But I can't promise steady updating now. I just had a really really long summer. And thank you! 3

**KiyokoMcCurdy: **HAHA Have you! It's a really popular movie in Hong Kong, it's always on television :P And LOL thanks!

**spiderswantmetotapdance: **3 3 I UPDATED.

**Cheruth: **I swear I will finish this story. I swear. You have my word on that!

**hellokittii16:** a;sldkfa;lkdjs 3

**iKyra: **YOU THINK LIKE ME. I WISH I COULD WATCH FANFICTION. And thank you! 3 -cries-

**dracosmybadboy921: **Yay! :D :D

**bluejay63: **Thanks! :D

**JamesTheGreater:** Thank you! By the way, I don't know why, but your username greatly amuses me.

**gaga4seddie: **Awww I'm glad you liked it! :D

**xTeionx: **Here you go, darling. :)

**Butterflysparkle1012: **Well...that was kind of it, really. The whole...her crying and giving in her feelings. I'M NOT GOOD WITH WORDS T_T I just don't want the whole cliche "I LOVE YOU." "OMG I LOVE YOU TOO"

**emsie-happy: **Excuse me while I sob over how lovely your review was.

**Heaven-Backwards: **Haha I don't think I deserves a million dollars, but I'm glad you like it! 3 3

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I know. That's a fuckload of replies that I had to get through. There is possibly more text in the replies than in the actual chapter. That's how bad I am.<strong>

**Review if you so please! (:**


	14. An apology

Right...so I know I said I was going to finish this fic as some point, but I think after most of you have seen the finale...I don't feel the same spark I saw in Seddie as I did right up until around iDate Sam & Freddie.

I know it's terrible when authors don't finish their fics, but hear me out. Any work of art is driven by inspiration, and for inspiration to come to an artist, they have to feel passionately about something. And...that passion is mostly drained out of me now after seeing that ending.

I don't like loose endings. There were too many questions left unanswered, both regarding the shipping and non-shipping things. And I feel like Sam ended up right where she started at the beginning of the series...as second best, and all because it's somewhat of a ploy to get people to watch Sam & Cat, which honestly I don't think I'll be interested in at all.

I'm sorry, I really am.

I will still be writing iCarly fanfic, but in a different light than I used to. Please do stay tuned for other stories (:

Much love,

Evelyn 3


End file.
